An Unlikely Pair
by Ladyy Slytherin
Summary: "His beautiful silver eyes so full of mystery, his soft but strong hands, when they touched him he'd just melt in his arms, his laugh, his smile, and his lips, pretty much everything about Draco Harry loved. His body was taken over by warmth and slight excitement at the thoughts of Draco. He reached down and began slowly stroking his-" [Smut! But it' still a love story] REVIEW PLZ
1. Quidditch

**Chapter 1- Quidditch **

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

"I had to see you."

"You have to leave now before someone sees us."

"Draco! Wait."

"Wh-", Suddenly Harry pulled Draco closer to him then kissed him.

"Good luck out there." He said sexily as he walked out.

_How the hell am I supposed to focus on Quidditch now?!_

Draco headed out to the Quidditch field.

Half way through the game Draco was nearly knocked off his broom when a bludger hurdled towards him. Fortunately, it missed him just by a smidge.

Still dazed by Harry's kiss he didn't notice the snitch floating right in from of him.

He didn't even go after it. He just sat there floating staring at the sky.

Five minutes later the score keep announced, "Ravenclaw wins!"

_ Whoa! When the hell did the match start?!_

As everyone flew down to ground there were so many thoughts going through Malfoys mind he didn't realize the insults his team was spewing at him for costing them the match.

Luckily his father wasn't there. Otherwise he wouldn't have heard to the end of how "daddy paid for new brooms and bought his way onto the team and blah blah blah."

To be perfectly honest Draco didn't even like Quidditch. He just joined the team to annoy Potter.

_Pff... Potter. With his messy hair and his blue eyes and his perfect ass I mean uhhh his annoying wit and sarcasm actually he's pretty cute when he's being sarcastic and his hair doesn't look so bad when it's all messy and untamable. His eyes aren't terrible either. They're like sapphire crystals from the finest jeweler. No! Like deep pools of blue that can color the oceans and the sky. Hmm Potter. Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute! What am I doing? Thinking about Potter! Pshh. _

Draco obviously in complete denial quickly shook the perfection that is Harry Potter out of his head. 

Oh and who should he run into five seconds later? Ron and Hermione and where there's the weasel and granger there's...

"Harry! Where have you been? We've been looking for you all afternoon!" Hermione belted out as Harry approached the crowd.

"I was at the Quidditch field."

"But, we don't have a game or practice today." Ron said.

"I know I was watching Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Quite an interesting match if I recall ummm Dra-"

Draco gives Harry a sharp look as his almost used his first name.

"Err Malfoy just sat there on his broom not making a move. He looked like a fool."

"Speaking of Malfoy."

Ron turned to question Draco's presence.

"What do you want?"

"If you must know weasel, I need to speak to Potter."

"About what?"

"None of your business Granger!'

"Harry lets go. It's obviously some sort of plan to hex you or something."

"Hermione wait. Let's umm hear him out." Harry pleaded.

"Well. I umm... I.. I never mind. I don't owe any of you and explanation especially a filthy little mud blood like yourself granger."

"Don't call her that!" Ron pointed his wand towards Draco.

Harry shields him. "Ron he's not worth it. Let's go."

They each parted ways.

Hermione had to get to the library to tutor some first years.

Draco wandered off into the school building.

Harry and Ron headed off the Great Hall.

"Harry what do you suppose Malfoy wanted with you?"

"No Idea." Harry lied. He knew exactly what he wanted. Before the match Harry unexpectedly kissed Draco very passionately. That was the first time they've done so as a couple.


	2. How it began

**Flash back - About a week ago during detention **

Harry and Draco arrived about the same time. Minutes apart but, both were late. Snape made them stay an extra hour. Being the only two left there was an awkward vibe in the room.

Draco threw a balled up piece of parchment towards the back of Harry's head. In response Harry tossed it back. Draco pulled out his wand and set the paper on fire.

At the very moment Snape walked back into the classroom clueless as ever he somehow missed the piece of floating paper engorged in flames.

As Snape turned his back Harry quickly murmured a spell and the fire went out.

Both boys let out a small giggle.

"Detention is no place for laughter Mr. Potter." Snape hissed.

"Sorry professor."

"Of course you are. Just like your father. Getting joy out of others misery. Do you think I want to be here babysitting you snot nosed brats?!"

"Excuse me professor but, you're the one who insisted we stay an extra hour for being 5 minutes late. Also we're 17 I wouldn't call this 'Babysitting'."

"Draco you may go. Potter stay."

"Later loser." Draco winked at Harry and Harry blushed.

"Mr. Potter I have you know I can have you expelled in a blink of an eye. Make. My. Day.

Now get out."

Harry wanted to say something but, he held his tongue. If Snape's threats are true, he couldn't afford to be kicked out Hogwarts. He wouldn't be able to see Draco any more. Or umm his friends they matter too.

As he was walking the hall he turned a corner and who should be leaning against the wall? Of course Draco Malfoy. Lately Harry's been having thoughts no... More like fantasies about Malfoy. He'd picture them flying on their brooms side by side holding hands. Or even Draco swooping down on his broom and picking up Harry and they'd just ride out into the sunset. Those are just the "PG" romantic ones. He's had his share of naughty thoughts and fantasies. This one in particular he thinks is his favorite; He and Draco are alone in the Slytherin common room one moon light night. Draco lights the fire as Harry as is standing looking at the window. Draco walks up behind him wraps his arms around his waist, kisses his neck, rests his head on Harry's shoulder and sways with him. Side to side. Harry turns around and puts his arms around Draco's neck then starts playing with his perfectly blonde hair.

"Mmm Harry." Draco moaned when Harry starts pulling his hair. "Harry you very well know what that does to me.

"Yeah I know."

Draco looked deeply into Harrys eyes before going on. Lost in lust he quickly grabs the Gryffindor by his Red and Gold tie, pulls him in and says, "Once I start I won't be able to stop myself. "

"I wouldn't want you to."

They walk hand in hand and collapse onto the sofa.

Snogging, scratching, gasping and moaning endlessly.

"Potter!" Screeched Malfoy

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing just wondering if you're stupid enough to get more detention or possibly worse, I personally would look forward to not having to see your face around here anymore. "

"Oh really? Why is that you've been eyeing me lately, more so than ever. I thought you liked my face. I figured it gives you something to look forward to in your pathetic little life."

Harry turned around to leave but, Malfoy blocked him.

Malfoy's body became heated but, not with anger with desire, the desire to just grab Harry and have his way with him.

Truth be told Malfoy has been eyeing Harry. He didn't notice Harry knew about it. Of course he did catch him staring a few times before but, that was nothing all he had to do was toss him a dirty look and all was well.

Suddenly Malfoy decided not to hold his feelings back anymore. Not exactly thinking it through but, he figured it was now or never. "Potter can I tell you something?" He asked.

"What that you hate me? You're going to end me? I'm not exactly in the mood to be insulted again Malfoy. If you will please just get the bloody hell out of my way that would be great."

He didn't move.

Harry pulled out his wand and said, "Move or I'll move you myself."

He didn't move.

Harry pointed his wand towards Malfoy as he began to speak Malfoy swiftly drew his wand and disarmed Harry then proceeded to push him the ground. He pinned him to floor and said, "You're going to listen to me. Listen to me and I'll let you go. Understand."

"Get the fuck off me!" Harry demanded.

"No. Shut up before someone hears you. Just stop it. Stop squirming. Lately I've been thinking we should let go of this silly rivalry. We were 11 when this all started 6 years later it's still going on. Don't you think it's gotten old?" He said when the most sincere voice. It took himself by surprise he's never said something like this and meant it.

"Malfoy, it's very hard to agree to drop this when you've disarmed me and you are now pinning me down."

Uhh right. Okay." He stood up and reached out for Harry to grab his hand and pulled him up.

"See, normally I wouldn't have helped you up. I really meant what I said. We don't have to friends but, we don't have to be enemies either. "

"I'll think about it." Harry said then walked away

"Potter wait!"

"What now?"

"You forgot your wand is all."

Malfoy bent over to pick up and Harry took a glimpse at his bum.

He thought to himself, _"Nice."_

While handing Harry his wand Malfoy felt a sudden rush of emotions running through him then without thinking about it he acted upon his feelings and kissed Harry.

To his surprise Harry kissed back but, then he pulled away.

"What uhhh what was that?" Harry asked with a large grin on his face

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He said quietly

"Don't be sorry. I knew you liked me."

"Look don't think anything of it Potter. It was just umm … "

"You kissed me." Harry teased

"Shut up! Keep your voice down."

"Malfoy everyone knows you're gay. And everyone knows I'm gay. I don't see the problem. "

"The problem Potter is that it's you and I. If my father hears about this he'll have your head. Besides everyone knows we hate each other. They'll look at us and we'll be outcasts."

He face looked sadden.

"Seems like you've thought about this quite a bit. To be perfectly honest so have I. Malfoy how long have you felt like this?"

"I've had a crush on you since first year. Right after you shot down my friendship I knew I'd like you."

He let out a small laugh. It felt good to have finally said that.

He'd talk to Blaise about it but, he left out minor details like the fact he was talking about Harry.

Not many knew it but, Blaise was a pretty understanding guy. He didn't talk much to anyone about anything, no one except Draco. They were more alike than they thought. Both are misunderstood and often used by others and too afraid to stand up for themselves.

They talked for hours about whether or not they should give friendship a try but, neither one of the boys wanted to be just friends. Being a relationship just didn't seem like the right thing. But, they knew if they kept pretending like they don't have feelings for each other someone could get hurt and it'd be too hard to hide their feelings any longer.

Eventually they settled on being in a "Secrete relationship" as Draco put it. They'd sneak away to be with one another and pretend to hate each other like they always have. If it lasted they'd tell people when the time is right.


	3. What happens next

Harry didn't know but, Draco was having second thoughts about being committed to him. It's not that he doesn't want to but, it just doesn't seem right. They were meant to be sworn enemies. For the love of merlin his father is a death eater! One of the very people could and probably will hand Harry over to He-who-must-not-be-named. Another thing Harry didn't know is Draco himself is destined to be a death eater. Although he doesn't want to be it's more for his father than his self. He's afraid he'll be killed if he doesn't obey his fathers and He-who-must-be-named orders.

Later that day Harry as looked for Draco he wondered what life would be like if it was just the two of them. He thought they could run away together and start all over. Not now of course. Harry has some unfinished business in this life time unfortunately people are still trying to kill him. After the battle is over then they could go.

"Yea sounds good" He said to himself

"Oi! Talking to yourself again Potter?" Said a familiar voice

"Oh so I'm back to 'Potter' am I?" He said in shushed tone as he moves in closer to Draco

"Must you take everything so literal?"

"So, you were rather distracted on field today. I hope that had something to do with me."

Draco looked and felt embarrassed. But, he shook it off.

"Pot-"He started but, quickly corrected himself, "Harry, we should talk in private. After lights are out meet me in bell towers."

"The bell towers? Why there?"

"I like it up there. It' where I go to think."

"Really?"

"Uhhh yes why?"

"Nothing." He smiled then said, "That's just where I go to think too."

They both looked at each other and blushed.

A group of students approached them and they instantly went into, "I hate you mode".

"You're pathetic!" Harry shouted

"You're going to regret saying that Potter!"

Draco turned away and walked down the hall.

The group walked past Harry without saying a word.

They all just figured, "Same ol' same ol."

Once the hall was cleared Harry ran back to Draco and said, "That was entertaining."

Draco just looked at him. He looked hurt. "I don't like doing that." He said.

"Nor do I. Look at me Draco. We both know this going to be hard. But, it'll get better I promise."

Draco nodded ok.

Harry desperately wanted to snog him again but, he didn't want to risk being seen. So, he fought his urges.

He took Draco's hand and said, "It's going to be alright. We're going to be alright."


	4. The bell towers

Draco thought about what Harry said that they're going to be alright. He thought about how he felt before when he was having second thoughts about being a relationship with him considering everything that's going on. Then he realized that he trusts Harry. He believes what he says. They're going to be alright. He headed to the bell towers with his wand in one hand and a gift in the other.

Draco smiled at the thought of Harry. He smiled at the thought them being together as a couple for the world to see. He couldn't wait until he saw him tonight. He wasn't sure if he should hug him first or just start to snog him. Draco loved Harry. He really did.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and wand. He wasn't sure how to dress. He knows it's not an exactly a date but, it's still pretty special. It' the first time they'll be alone together since they've decided to be a couple. He just wore his uniform, without the robes. Then he changed to jeans. Then back into his uniform pants. He tucked his shirt in then pulled it back out. Then tucked it back in.

"Better." He said to himself

_Wow. I do talk to myself a lot. _

He threw his cloak over himself and snuck off to the bell towers.

Still under his cloak Harry crept up behind Draco and said, "Psst! Draco."

Draco jumped and pulled the cloak off of Harry.

"Dammit Harry! You scared the hell out of me!"

Harry laughed, "Sorry."

Blushingly Draco said, "Yeah yeah."

"You're cute when you're scared."

"I'm not scared Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away from Draco

His head hung in sadness

Draco looked at Harry and took his hand and lifted his chin then said, "I'm sorry. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"I know. I … Never mind."

"Harry, I think you should know something."

"Go on…"

"I um… I've never really said this to anyone but…"

"Go on spit it out." Harry rushed him

"Iloveyou." He said it so fast it all sounded like one word

"What?" Harry asked as if he didn't understand

"I love you." This time he said it clearly and shyly

"Draco, I think you should know something also."

He was afraid of what Harry might say.

"I heard you the time. I just wanted to hear it again." He smiled then said, "I love you too and I always have."

They moved in closer to each other, closed their eyes and began snogging passionately.

Harry gently pulled at Draco's hair hoping it would be like his fantasies.

Surely enough it was.

Draco moaned.

Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "I really hoped you would like that."

"Now you know I do." He replied with a whisper in Harry's ear

Harry picked Draco up and pushed him up against wall while kissing and touching him all over.

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

Footsteps approached.

"Okay I hear it now." Draco said sounding panicked

"Don't freak out. Just get under the cloak and stay quiet."

Muffled voices sounded. They couldn't tell who it was but, was sure it's not a teacher.

Considering they could have gotten caught they decided to head back to bed. Besides that the bell towers was not the ideal spot for their first time shagging. So, it was a good thing they stopped when they did.

"Oi Harry! I almost forgot. I got you something."

He reached behind his back, muttered a little spell and a beautiful bouquet of roses appeared.

He said, "For you" as he handed them to Harry. "I'll love you until the last one dies."

"Draco, this one in middle why is it plastic?"

"That way it'll never wilt. It's kind of cheesy but, it means, I'll always love you."

"That's brilliant. I wish I were as romantic as you."

Down the halls they walked hand in hand. And for the first time they felt good and happy. Like a couple.


	5. To be

"Alright step down. No peaking."

"Don't let go of me."

"Bloody hell I won't let you fall Harry. Calm down."

"Draco, where exactly are you taking me?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one."

"Sure."

"Harry… Don't ruin this with a bad attitude. Besides we're here. Open your eyes you big baby."

There was a beautiful picnic set up on the Quidditch field with candles and flowers. Although it was light out Draco felt the candles really pulled it all together.

"What's all this for?" He gasped

"It's for you of course. Well more like us. We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what exactly?"

"Us. We made it a whole month. Figured we should celebrate." He said smiling

"You're perfect you know that." Harry leaned in to kiss him on the forehead

"Not even close. I just love you."

"I love you more."

Harry pulled Draco by his green and silver tie to snog him but, Draco pulled back.

"I almost forgot." He raises his wand and performed a disillusionment charm and a silencing spell on Harry, himself and everything in their area.

"Now no one can see nor hear us. I checked beforehand to make sure there was no reason for anyone to come out to the field today but this is just in case."

Harry felt a bit sad about having to hide all the time but, he knew it was the best thing for now and at least he got to be with Draco.

Harry looked his man in the eyes and he realized he has never felt so happy and loved as he does at this very moment. He put his arms on Draco's shoulders and Draco put his arms around Harry's torso and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Mmm me too."

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I don't know what I'd do without you." He sounded as if he were going to cry

"I love you too Harry Potter. I never thought I'd be saying those words to you. I always dreamed I could. Now that I am I guess dreams really do come true." A tear formed in his eye as he said that. When it dropped Harry wiped it away with his thumb.

"Draco not to ruin the moment but, when do you think we'll umm… Ah never mind." Harry's face turned a bright red he became embarrassed about what he was trying to ask.

"Don't be embarrassed Hun. Besides I think I know what you're trying to ask. I just want to make sure I'm correct so go on and ask."

"I don't want to say it."

"Say it."

"No."

"Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He begged

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" He laughed

"When you beg, it's annoying because you're so damn cute I give in."

"So go ahead. Give in. I can beg all day if you want."

"No."

"Oh for the love of Merlin Harry just say it!"

"Okay Okay. When do you think we'll …" Harry scratched his head "We'll umm shag?" He said it so quietly Draco didn't hear him.

"When we'll what?"

"Shag." He cleared his voice

"Harry" Draco laughed "Why are you embarrassed to ask about us shagging?"

"I… I don't know." He answered bashfully

"You're so cute. I'd shag you right now if I really wanted to."

"So, you don't want to?" Harry bit his lip hoping to seduce the sexy blonde Slytherin.

"I do but, not here."

"So where than?" Harry moved a little closer

"Somewhere special."

"I feel pretty special here." Harry joked

Harry laid down on the picnic blanket turned to his side and rubbed the blanket in circles motioning Draco to lie next to him.

"I know what you're doing."

"Do you?"

"You're trying to seduce me."

Harry laughed. "You Slytherins think everyone wants you."

"That's because, it's true. You want me don't you?"

Harry pulled Draco down on top of him kissed his neck gently then his cheek, and nibbled on his ear, then whispered, "Yes I want you." He stuck his hands up Draco's shirt and rubbed his chest. His hands drifted down to Draco's perfect abs and then rested them on his firm glutes. Harry slipped his tongue down the Slytherins throat and explored every inch of his mouth. He started unbuckling his pants then proceeded to put his hand down them, his plan to seduce Draco was working. He as well as Draco was fully erect. He began to stroke Draco's cock, which by the way was very impressive. It was slightly above the average size an inch or so but, the girth is what made it impressive.

Draco let out small moans as Harry jerked him off. He started sucking and biting Harry's neck leaving hickies and bite marks. He felt kind of bad he isn't touching Harry the way Harry is touching him. He took his hands and unbuttoned Harry's jeans and began fondling his large cock which was just as impressive as his. Way above average.

"Oh Draco don't stop." Harry moaned loudly

They both sat up still stroking each other while snogging passionately. Harry let out another moan. His moans made Draco want him more than ever. They're like music to his ears. He loved it.

"Oh shit." Harry gasped "Mmm… Go faster."

Draco took both hands and began stroking faster and faster.

"Draco! Keep going I'm almost there. Oh Merlin that feels-"Harry grunted loudly as he reached his climax. He shot his load all over his shirt. It wasn't too long before Draco came all over Harry's shirt also.

Panting he said, "Shit. Sorry."

Harry laughed, "It's okay." Harry kissed him on the neck. Draco kissed him back on the forehead.

They got up and pulled up their pants.

Draco removed Harry's shirt and gave him his own. He even let him where his tie. While putting the tie around Harry's neck he said, "You really should have been placed in Slytherin."

"Why do you think that?"

"It took you no time for you to seduce me and get what you want. Appealing to others, it's a Slytherin trait." He smiled.

"I saw my chance and I took it. Going for it is a Gryffindor trait." Harry mocked him as he removed the tie and put it on Draco's bare neck. "Looks hot babe." He winked

Draco drew in Harry by his belt loop. "I'm always hot."

"Cocky much?"

"It's not cocky if it's the truth."

"You love yourself a little too much."

"Yea but, I love you so much more." He pulled him closer and gently kissed his soft lips.

Harry bragged, "If you had fun today just wait until we actually shag. I'll have you begging for more."

"Well looks who's cocky now." He laughed, "With words like that you're Slytherin at heart."

"Just wait until I slither in to your bed"

"That's original." Draco said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes


	6. Or not to be

It's been a few days since the picnic and Harry hadn't seen Draco since then. He missed him dreadfully. Harry isn't sure where Draco is exactly all he knew is he had some business with his father. He hoped he'd be back soon.

"Harry are you okay mate? You seem awfully put down"

"It's just there's so much going on you know? And you want to someone there by your side, someone special. Do you know what I mean?"

"Umm sure so, you want an umm boyfriend than?" Ron's face turned a bright red. He was fine with Harry being gay and all but, he never talked to him so directly about it.

"Ron if this makes you uncomfortable we don't have to talk about this."

"Harry even if you liked girls I wouldn't know how to help you. I myself am hopeless in the relationship department."

Harry laughed, "Yeah that's very true."

"Just face it Harry we're more likely to die alone or end up like ."

"I'd rather die than end up like ."

They snickered as they saw walk down the hall.

"Ron if anything you'll end up with Hermione."

"You think?"

"Yea she's smitten with you! I bet her breath was taken away the first day on the train when she saw that beautiful ginger hair! " Harry laughed then shoved his best friend.

"That'll be the day huh me with Hermione. You think she really likes me?" Ron asked excitedly

"No."

"Oh."

"I think she loves you and I think you love her too."

"I do love her. I always have."

"You do?" Hermione asked in a shocked but, happy manner

Ron turned around to see Hermione standing behind him. He was so nervous he began to sweat.

"I… I umm… Bloody hell." He cursed

She sat down with Harry and Ron like usual took Ron's hand and said, "Whenever you're ready. I'll be here but, don't make me wait forever." Before standing up to leave she smiled at Harry then thanked him for finally getting Ron to admit his feelings for her even if he couldn't say it again.

"Blimey Harry! You could have warned me."

"Do you think you would have said it if I told you she were coming?"

Ron opened his mouth as if he were going to say something but, he nothing came out.

Harry cackled as he rolled his eyes he spotted someone's white blonde hair. It was Draco. His face lit up with excitement.

Ron turned around to see who or what Harry was staring at.

"What are you looking at mate?"

"Nothing I just thought I saw… Never mind it's nothing."

After supper Harry planned to surprise Draco in his room. He wondered why Draco didn't come find him and tell him he was back. He just figured it was all a part of the act. Harry was growing tiresome of hiding. He needed to be around Draco whenever he wanted. Hiding was fun at first but, it's gotten old very fast. Maybe it was time to tell people about them. _We are so talking about that soon but, not tonight, _He thought to himself.

A little over an hour after lights were out Harry grabbed his cloak and practically ran to the Slytherin corridors. When he got there he was out of breath so he waited until he was breathing normally before going in. Draco told Harry the password to getting in the Slytherin dorms before. Harry used to charm to get it out him. He had to promise to only use it if it was completely urgent. This was urgent right? They hadn't seen each other in almost a week. Harry crept quietly into Draco's room. He noticed that his roommates weren't there. They're probably in the great hall stuffing their faces as always. Odd, Draco wasn't in the room either. He decided to wait a while. Draco walked in about 5 minutes later. Harry still under his cloak stared at the man he loved. He watched him as he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't know but, Draco was staring at the dark mark which was now on his arm.

Draco wiped a tear from his eye. He felt ashamed to have such a mark on him. He didn't know how he would explain it Harry. He thought about hiding it for as long as possible or even breaking up with him. But, he couldn't do that. He loves him. Breaking his heart wouldn't solve anything. He figured if he told the truth Harry would understand. He hoped Harry understood. Life wouldn't be the same without him. He pulled down his sleeves and headed to his bed.

Harry climbed into the bed after Draco trying not to make any noise or too much motion.

While climbing into the bed Draco said, "Harry?"

"Aww shit. I guess my cover is blown." He took off his cloak and yelled, "Surprise!"

"Shhh… What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. That's why I yelled, 'Surprise'. "

"You shouldn't be here. "

"Oh. You don't want me here?" Harry's voice became sad instantly

"No. I mean yes. I mean of course I want you here. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I just don't you to get into any trouble." Draco said as his cupped Harry's face. "Harry look at me and listen carefully, I love you with all my heart. I'd never hurt you intentionally. In fact I'm open to make the unbreakable vow right now if you want."

Harry smiled wildly. "That won't be necessary. I love you too babe." He leaned in and kissed him gently on his perfect soft pale lips. "When do you suppose Crabbe and Goyle will be back?"

"They left about 20 minutes ago to go pig out in the great hall. Like always. They take about an hour or two to return then end up passed out from a sugar crash in the common room."

"Good." Harry whispered with the most devious grin. He looked as if he had a plan brewing. Which, of course he did.

"Good? Why good?"

"This is why…" Harry attacked Draco's mouth with zealous wet kisses. His lips fit perfectly with Harry's like they were made for each other. Their bodies were in perfect harmony as they gradually grinded against one another, they let out soft moans. Draco lifted Harry's arms as he pulled off his shirt. He switched positions with Harry and put his legs around his waist. With his finger he traced the well-built Gryffindor's abs. He leaned in and whispered, "You're so sexy." as he started to snog him roughly.

Harry took hold of Draco's firm ass and clutched it lightly. He looked up at Draco, stared into his beautiful eyes and said, "Here let me pleasure you." Harry and Draco stood up next to the bed. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt.

"Harry without your glasses how well can you see in the dark?"

"Almost nothing at all unless it's fairly close to my face. Why do you ask?"

"Oh… I… um just want to look into your eyes without your glasses in the way." Draco lied. He didn't want Harry to see his dark mark and freak out. "But, if you don't want to take them off it's okay."

Harry removed his glasses. He'd do anything big or small to make Draco happy.

"There." He said, "No big deal. Now no more talking okay?"

"Okay."

Harry yanked Draco by his waist, picked him up and dropped him on the bed. He kissed him softly starting from the neck down. As he moved lower he tugged at Draco's pajama pants. He starting off pulling them down slowly and just when he couldn't take it anymore he yanked them off and tossed them across the room continuing to kiss Draco's abs, hips, and thighs all the way down to his feet. He worked his way back up and slipped Draco out of his silver and green Slytherin boxers. He took his hand and moved it up and down Draco's shaft. When he moaned it made Harry want to please him more so, he licked his lips and rubbed his tongue up to the tip of his man's cock. He was clean shaven just as he Harry thought he might be. He slid his mouth over the throbbing penis and sucked with excessive force.

Draco clutched the sheets and curled his toes as Harry performed fellatio on him. He grabbed Harry's hair and controlled his movements making him take it all in at once. Harry gagged as Draco pushed his thick cock down his throat but, he knew he could take so he didn't stop. After a while he released Harry's hair and laid back with his arms crossed behind his head. Draco let out the loudest moans and grunts. "Oh Harry keep going. Just like that. Don't stop." He pulled Harry up to him and starting snogging him furiously.

"Draco, I want you." Harry whispered

"Take me." He replied. He wanted to feel Harry in him more than anything.

Draco pulled off Harry's bottoms along with his boxer shorts.

Harry reached into the pockets of his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube and handed to Draco. "Here put this on me."

Draco squeezed the liquid on to his hands, grabbed hold of Harry's huge cock and rubbed the lube all over it.

"Oh shit keep going Draco." "Mmm" Harry inhaled deeply he melted when Draco touched him. He didn't know how to describe it but, he had the softest hands.

Harry took the lube and applied some to his fingers. He rubbed it on Draco's opening making small circles then he slowly slid his finger in. When Draco didn't react he added another finger this time Draco clutched his glutes. "Relax. I won't hurt you." Harry said softly as he removed his fingers. "Are you ready?" He asked just to make sure he wasn't moving too fast for him.

"I'm ready." He didn't sound sure of himself so, he cleared his throat and said, "Take me Harry."

Harry grabbed Draco's legs and propped them on his shoulder. "Hand me that pillow." He then took the pillow folded it in half and stuffed it under Draco's bottom. "Is that uncomfortable?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Draco shook his head, "No."

Harry let go of his legs and Draco wrapped them around his waist. He leaned in to kiss me him one more time before going in.

As Harry slowly pushed his way in, Draco let out small groans of discomfort. He tried to hide them from Harry but he's not very good at anything.

"Does it hurt? I can stop if you want." Harry would really stop if Draco wanted but, he hoped he didn't have to.

"A little but, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, I want this. I want you in me."

"Okay." He smiled

He re-entered Draco's tight hole slower than before. His tip was barley in but, he asked, "Does that hurt?"

"No."

He wanted to pound his ass as hard as he could but, he knew that wouldn't be right. At least not at this moment where Draco didn't seem at ease so, he pushed himself all the way in but, kept it at a steady pace. Draco gasped. "Does that hurt?"

"Mmm no keep going a little harder."

Harry pushed his huge cock in and out of Draco's tight ass.

"You feel so good. Oh Merlin you're so tight. Oh shit mmm… "Harry bit his lip. He couldn't believe he's shagging Draco Malfoy.

"Harder Harry" He yelled, "Fuck me harder."

Harry began pushing his cock deep into Draco making him scream out his name and begging for more. So he gave it to him fast and rough.

Draco dug his nails into Harry's back. Scratching, biting, moaning, and screaming just how Harry liked it. Draco's head hit the head board as Harry pounded his ass.

"Turn over let me take you from behind." He said panting

Draco looked up at Harry and saw the sweat dripping down from his forehead and licked it off his face. He turned around and stood on all fours Harry instantly shoved his throbbing shaft back into Draco.

Harry reached over and took hold of Draco's thick cock motioning his hand up and down up and down, making Draco moan with every stroke.

"Oh Harry…." He panted and moaned "Mmm Harry. Keep going."

Harry grabbed the back of Draco's thick platinum blonde hair and pulled it with every thrust of his hips. The bed squeaked loudly as Harry endlessly shoved himself into the slytherin's ass.

"Oh shit!" Harry screamed, "I'm gonna cum." He pushed his dick into him harder and faster. Panting heavily as he reached his peak. He could feel cum rushing up his cock. He pulled out and turned Draco around and released. A load of white sticky cum shot on to Draco's chest. He wiped it off with his fingers and fed it to Draco. "How do I taste?"

"Sweet." He said with a smile, "Now I want you to taste me." Draco pushed Harry's head down to his thick veiny penis. Harry hadn't even touched him yet and he was ready to explode.

Harry shoved his boyfriends cock into his mouth taking it all in at once. He wrapped his lips around the shaft and sucked like a vacuum picking up dirt. Harry started working Draco's cock with his hand as well licking the tip teasing him.

Draco couldn't hold it in anymore. Without warning he shot cum into Harry's mouth and it oozed down his lips.

"Oh shit." He grabbed his dick and started wanking fast and hard. He came again this time it shot across the room and slid past Harry's cheek

"Oh wow did not see that coming [No pun intended]"

"Come here." He said out of breath. He pulled Harry up to him and licked his cum off his cheek and kissed him

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too babe. I wish you could stay here in my arms tonight."

"Me too but, I guess I should be going now." Harry stood up to find his pants

Draco pulled him back into bed, "Noooo. Stay for a minute." His eyes were open wide and he stuck out his bottom lip. He looked so adorable with those beautiful gray eyes piercing at Harry.

"You're so cute but, you know I can't. We could get caught." He got back up and put on his pants

"Fine than go." He turned around and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Draco … Come on. I know what you're doing. I can't stay you know that. Please don't try and make me feel bad."

"Why are you still here?" He sounded hurt

"Draco… I… I love you."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving until you say it back."

Draco said nothing.

"Draco? Say it."

"No go away"

"No. I won't feel right leaving you here upset with me. So please?"

"You're pitiful." He laughed and turned over then said, "I love you. Are you happy now?"

"No. Not really"

"Let me make you happy then. Lay down." He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down onto the bed climbed on top of him whispered, "You ready?"

"Uhhh… Ready for what?"

"This!" Draco starting playfully tickling Harry

"Alright Alright! I'm happy now." He laughed, "Now get off me. Wait … Kiss me first."

"Hmmm… No." Draco turned around

"What? You're really not going to kiss me?"

"Hmmm nah. I'm sleepy."

"Draco!"

"Harry! Shush! I'm going to sleep." He joked

"Fine."

"I'm only kidding come here."

They exchanged a few soft smooches

"Stay please."

"I can't."

"You could if you wanted."

"I do want to. I really do."

"So, than stay."

"Aren't your roommates coming back soon?"

"No. I told you they usually end up crashing the common room. Look if anything you can just hide under your cloak. Please stay Harry." Draco pleaded

He started into Harry's eyes, he knew if he kept asking he'd give in.

"Alright but, only cause **I** want to."

"Yea whatever"

"Don't let me fall asleep okay."

"Okay"

They lay in bed cuddling through the night. They talked about how life would be after Hogwarts, Draco said they'd run off together some where peaceful. If anyone needed peace in their life it was Harry. He has been going through so much since he was baby. Draco wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

"Shit! Draco wake up!" Harry sounded panicked "We over slept. Get up."

"Huh… Oh shit"

"I told you not let me fall asleep!"

"I'm sorry I forgot! Hand me my shirt will you."

"Draco… What's that?"

_Shit._ He thought as he swiftly pulled back his arm, "What's what?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant

"On your arm" Harry pulled up Draco's arm

"Harry it's not what you think. I swear I was going to tell you I-"

"I have to get to class."

Draco grabbed Harry by his hand, "Don't leave. Not like this."

He pulled away and ran off in tears.


	7. Broken

"You're late." Sneered Professor Snape

"I'm aware, Professor Snape thank you for stating the obvious."

"30 points from Gryffindor"

Harry took his seat next to his two best friends.

"Are you okay Harry. We looked for you this morning but,-"

"I'm fine Hermione" He cut her off

"You don't sound fine."

Harry looked at Hermione he thought about telling her. Maybe she would understand. He opened his mouth to say something but, hesitated and decided it wasn't the time or place to talk about it.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing a tear from his eye

Draco never showed up for any of their classes all day. Although he is the last person Harry wanted to see he somewhat hoped he'd show up but, at the same time was happy he didn't. He wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing him.

The worse things came to Harry's mind when he thought about his "relationship" with Draco, what if all this time he was using him. What if he never really loved him he was just going to hand him over to You-know-who? A part of Harry thought maybe there's an actual reasonable explanation but, another part of him knew it was bound to happen, Draco's father after all is a death eater.

Harry let his mind wander the entire day without paying attention to anything not even Quidditch practice. He thought about not going in the first place but, figured it would get his mind off of Draco. It did not. I only reminded him of the day they celebrated their 1 month anniversary. Before last night he had never felt as close to Draco as he did that day. Now it all just felt fake. Everything he felt was a lie.

That night Harry wore the shirt Draco let him borrow to bed. It still had the scent of the cologne Draco always wears on it. It smelled sweet but manly. He wept the entire night.

"Harry? You okay over there? ", Ron thought he was having a fit about his nightmares again

Harry didn't answer he began to sob harder than before.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again Harry didn't answer he just kept sobbing.

Ron could tell he was trying to hold back the tears because, he stopped every few seconds. It didn't want to bother him so he simply said, "I don't what you're going through Harry but, I'm here when you need me."

The next morning during breakfast Ron sat next to Hermione like he always did. He still hasn't buckled down to tell her how he really felt about her. He planned to tell her today at breakfast actually but, right now that didn't seem important. They needed to focus on Harry. They knew something was wrong. Something is always wrong but, this is different.

"He was crying very hard. At first I thought he was having fit because of a night mare or something but, it just wasn't the same as the other times."

"Well maybe we should tell Dumbledore. What if this is something serious?"

"I don't know about that Hermione. I don't think we should go to anyone just yet. We have to ask him first."

"He won't tell us Ron. You know how he can be sometimes."

"We are his best friends he'll tell us when the time is right."

"I suppose you're right. Here he comes don't say anything."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Harry asked as he approached them

"Oh nothing just having a spot of breakfast." Hermione said, trying not to sound as if they were just talking about him

"Brilliant, I'm starving. Scoot over." He sounded very cheerful "So, Ron you were brilliant during practice yesterday. You are king!" He laughed

Ron gave Hermione a confused looked. Something wasn't right. No one was _this_ cheerful in the morning

"Feeling better Harry?" Ron asked

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you were awfully put down."

"Oh… Bad dream but, yes I feel loads better now." He lied if anything he felt worse. His head was pounding and eyes were swollen from crying all night. He doesn't want anyone asking questions so he figured he'd put on a happy face until he felt better.

"Did you hear about what to Draco?" Hermione asked Harry. A pained look came across his face at the sound of his name.

"No what happened?" He tried not to sound worried but, failed

"They found him drunk outside the Gryffindor corridors shouting. He was yelling for _you_ Harry."

"Really?" He sounded excited like a puppy playing catch. He noticed the looks his friends where giving him and quickly changed his tone of voice. "That's odd. No telling what was going through his mind he was drunk after all."

"I never pictured Malfoy as one to drink to face anything. He is a coward but, drinking…" Ron stopped talking he noticed neither Harry nor Hermione were paying any attention. He nudged Harry's shoulder, "So, I was thinking I should tell her. Hermione I mean." He whispered.

"By all means tell her. It can't be that hard since she already knows." Harry said as he rolled his beautiful clear blue eyes although they looked a bit irritated from the late night sobbing.

Ron turned to Hermione opened his mouth and let out a pathetic little whimper. He chickened out. Again.

"Bloody hell_."_ He cursed at himself

"We should be going off to class now." Hermione said

While walking down the halls who should they run into, of course Draco Malfoy. He looked tired, lost and sloppy. His shirt as wrinkled non-tucked in, socks didn't match, hair was messy and his robes had stains on them.

"Ha—Harry" His voice cracked

"What do you want Malfoy? " He answered angrily

"We should talk."

Harry began to walk away but, Draco grabbed his arm.

"Let go of him!" Ron said whipping out his wand

"What are you going to do about it weasel!?"

"Let of me Draco. We're done here." Harry began to choke up while he held in tears as he saw the pain look in Draco's eyes.

"We need to talk! Let me explain please!" He begged. A tear fell down his cheek he let go of Harry's arm and left

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron yelled

"No Idea." Harry answered quietly

_Maybe there was more to the story_, he thought.

"Mental that one."

"Yeah. Let's go before we're late."


	8. Crumbling

A month has passed since the Harry discovered Draco's secret. Draco has stopped trying to get Harry's attention. He decided on giving him some time. "_He'll come around_", he told himself that every day.

_If he harry would just hear me out he'd understand I'm sure he would. I hope he would. _

That day just like all the others Draco did nothing but, think about Harry. He wondered if Harry thought of him too. If he did he's probably thinking of how much he hates him. He didn't like the thought of Harry hating him.

"I guess there's nothing to do but, wait." He said aloud to himself

"Talking to yourself again Draco?" Said a soft sweet voice

"Oh, Hi Pansy and yup just thinking out loud." He said as he grabbed his books

"What are you thinking about?"

Everyone knows Pansy fancies Draco. She knows he's into blokes but, still held out hope he would just have enough feelings to look past that and be with her. I can tell you this now; there is no turning point especially after being with Harry Potter.

"Stuff" he answered sheepishly

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff you wouldn't understand."

"I could try." She got closer to him and put her arm on his shoulder

"I don't want to talk about it." He pushed her hand off

"I just want to help Draco."

"I don't need your help." He stormed out the room

While walking through the hall he ran into Hermione and knocked her books from her hand

"Bloody hell I'm sorry. Here let me –"

She got up quickly grabbed her stuff and walked away

"Granger wait!" He yelled

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I… I was just wondering how is Harry?"

"Why are you asking about Harry?"

"None of your bloody busi— never mind."

"Draco what is going on with you and Harry you've both been acting strange? You've always been fairly strange but, now my best friend is involved and to answer your question he isn't doing very well at all. He hasn't exactly been around lately. What have you done to him!? I know you have something to do with it. What's going on between you two?"

"N-nothing. What do you think going on like we're dating or something?" He asked nervously

"No. That very thought has never crossed my mind. Harry wouldn't be caught dead dating the likes of you." She pointed to his arm and stormed off

"Dammit!" He kicked the door closets to him picked up his books and walked away

"Mr. Malfoy!" Shouted Snape

_Oh great Professor Snape just what I need._

"Three days detention in my office"

"3 Days … For kicking a fucking door!"

"Let's make it a week … for 3 hours." He said emphasizing the "K" in "Week" matter. He then walked away down the halls his dark robes flowed dramatically behind him

Draco walked back to his room and hid under his blankets on his for the rest of the day. He was too emotionally unstable to deal with classes or people.

After about an hour of weeping Draco fell asleep. He dreamt about everything he and Harry would talk about life after Hogwarts. He dreamt they were happily married and lived on and open field with a large house similar to the Malfoy manor except smaller and happier. Everything felt so real. When he kissed Harry in the dream he could swear he could feel his soft lips pressed against his own, he could feel Harry's hand holding his, he could feel Harry run his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. It was like he was right there next to him and he'd never left. Everything was perfect even Draco's dark mark was gone. In the dream he reached over to grab Harry's hand but, his touch became cold as ice and skin was hard as stone. Everything turned dark and eerie. Harry's heart falls from his chest and breaks into a billion pieces. Everything around Draco went up in flames. He was left there in field of nothing standing alone. Then he hears a voice calling his name, "Draco…aco…aco…aco" It echoed "Draco…aco…aco…aco"

"Who is it who's there?!"

"You're one of us Draco. Come join us."

Death eaters gathered around him moving in closer and closer as they told him to join them

He was afraid and didn't know what to do. He wanted to wake up but, couldn't. He screamed as loud as he could he begged for Harry to come back. He ran but, couldn't get away he closed his eyes and said, "This is just a dream" over and over but, nothing was helping. He sat there with his hands on his face crying and screaming, "Harry come back."

"Draco! Draco! Draco wake up!" Pansy shook Draco's shoulder and yelled for him to wake up

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy all stood over his bed side looking down at him. They had strange yet worried looks on their faces.

Draco had awake to see his friends deeply staring at him. He was confused he couldn't tell whether it was a dream or not. He sat up and said, "What's everyone looking at."

"You bloke … You were screaming …" Blaise started

"We could hear you from the common room. So, we came to check on you. Are you okay, why weren't you in class today?" Pansy finished

"I'm fine I was just having a bad dream. I didn't feel like going to class today." He said as he stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes

"Ok but, why were you screaming 'Harry come back'?" She asked with a sad expression

"I don't bloody know I just woke up could you stop with all the questions. Get out my way." He angrily grabbed his shoes and pushed he feet through them without untying them first

"Where you going Draco we have practice right now?" Blaise asked

"Bloody hell, I forgot. I have dentition every day for a week in Snape's office."

"You can't miss practice Draco. Not after the few matches you haven't been on your game. You need to step it up."

"Oh stop your bitching Blaise. I don't even like Quidditch! I just needed something to do while I'm sitting here in the pathetic excuse of a school. Now out of my way."

"Draco…" Pansy grabbed his arm "What's wrong. What's _really_ wrong?"

"Let go of my arm." His voice became frustrated. They wouldn't understand what he was feeling. He wasn't up to talk about it anyways.

"Look there is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. Now get off my back. I have to go." He stormed out the room and Pansy went after him

"You can tell me Draco. I won't tell anyone. I want to help."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He yelled so loud it frightened her she jumped. She's never seen Draco so upset. Especially for a reason he wouldn't tell her. They told each other everything, almost everything.

"I just want to help." She said quietly you can tell she was to cry, she ran off weeping

"Pansy wait." He called out for her but, it was too late she was gone


	9. The truth comes out -Sort of

"Pansy! Slow down." Draco shouted while trying to catch up to his best friend

"What do you want Draco."

"You haven't said a word to me all week. I've been trying to apologize but, you haven't given me the chance."

_As if I don't have enough of that already, _he said under his breath

"What's that supposed to mean." She asked

"Nothing" He lied

She turned away, "Draco, I thought we were friends. We tell each other everything."

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"I can try." She looked him the eyes and showed that he could really tell her anything. Even if she doesn't understand she's willing to listen

"I… I" He hesitated at first but, decided he could trust her with this. He needed to talk it everything that was going on. "Okay. I'll tell you but, not here and not now. We have to be alone. Meet me in the common room tonight at 9:30."

"Okay. See you then."

Harry walked into his room and sat on his bed. He was worn out from school and Quidditch practice. He just wanted to sleep his life away but, he smelled bad. Very bad. So he stripped down to his underwear and headed to the showers. On his way there he saw Ron. They didn't talk, Harry barely looked at him. It's been this way for a while he wasn't really talking to either one of best friends. Well Hermione wouldn't back off as much as Ron but, he still wasn't giving her any answers. He felt lonely without Ron and Hermione but, they would just give him a hard time for wanting to be with Draco. Which is understandable Draco isn't the nicest person in the world except when he was with Harry. He smiled at the remembrance of how sweet Draco could be. He missed seeing him smile. He missed smiling himself. He let out a long sigh. Thinking about this wasn't helping much but, he couldn't help himself.

"It's time to talk", He said to himself

After his shower he went to the library to see if Hermione was there. Sure enough she was.

"Oi Hermione reading 'Hogwarts A History', for the billionth time?" He joked

"You're talking again I see. How have you been?" She asked sounding annoyed but, concerned

"Fine I suppose better. I'm not angry anymore."

"Are you going to finally tell me what made you so upset in to begin with?"

"Actually yes, that's exactly why I came to find you. You have promise not to say anything to anyone. Not even Ron. He'll freak and I don't want to deal with that right now. Seeing how things are going I might not have to tell him." His face became sad

"I promise."

"Oh my gosh!" Pansy said in shock, "Harry potter! You've been seeing Harry Potter!?"

"Keep your bloody voice down!"

"I thought you hated him. How did this happen? When did this happen? For how long?! Spill I need details!" She sounded so excited it was surprising coming from her maybe she's finally gotten over Draco.

"Calm the hell down and be quiet. I could never hate him. I just hated that he didn't pay much attention to me. About 2 months ago we were in detention he mouthed off to Snape and I waited for him down the hall to call a truce and then I … I kissed him. " He blushed. "Then we got to talking and we've been dating ever since but, of course in secret until we thought it was the right time to tell everyone."

"What's your father going to think about this Draco?"

"I don't know but, honestly I don't care anymore."

"I remember when you told him you were gay. He didn't take that well at all. But, now you're dating Harry Potter. Gay he can look past but, this… I don't know."

"Well that probably won't be an issue."

"Why not, you're just not going to tell him?"

"I might not have to. Harry and I… we uhh kind of broke up a few weeks ago." 'His face became sad he held down his head trying to hide the tear trickling down his cheek.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day where Draco Malfoy cries."

"I'm pathetic aren't I?" He asked wiping his tears

"A little bit." She joked and nudged his shoulder. "What happened Draco? Between you and Harry maybe you can fix it."

"My father he… " He pulled up his sleeve. "I had to do it. I had to join them. He would have killed me and my father. Harry saw it and I had no time to explain. He thinks I betrayed him. He thinks I used him."

"Hermione? Say something. I know this is a bit shocking but-"

"A bit? A bit? You're dating Draco Malfoy!" Her voice was angry and shocked

"Could you keep your voice down? And we're not dating. We _were_ dating."

"Well what happened?"

"He betrayed me."

"Well what do you expect from a death eater?"

"How… How'd you know about that?"

"I saw his dark mark a few weeks ago in the halls. He asked about you that day. I guess now I know why."

"Why didn't you tell me? Never mind I know why."

"Harry why Draco, why not Dean or Seamus or anyone else?"

"Well considering the fact Dean and Seamus are dating each other…"

"They're dating?!"

"Yeah… Isn't it obvious?"

"I suppose it is. So, than why him?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with Hermione."


	10. I'll think about it

**I am VERY much aware Harry's eyes are green in the BOOK but, in the movies his eyes are blue and that's what I went off of. I would like to remind you all that this story is M rated. [Someone sort of commented on the sexual content] It's M rated for a reason so, don't read it if you're not comfortable with it. Last thing- Thanks a ton for the reviews! :D **

Both Harry and Draco regretted telling their friends about their relationship. Pansy did nothing but, bug Draco about Him and Harry, hammering him with questions that he really didn't know the answers to. On Harry's end Hermione wasn't taking it very well at all. Understandable considering Draco is still a complete arse to her. But, she as well kept asking questions Harry didn't know how to answer.

"Hermione I don't know. I really don't." Harry said. He sounded tired and annoyed

"I just don't like seeing you this way Harry. As much as I don't like Draco I think you should at least talk to him. Get closure."

"I'll think about it. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure."

He rolled over and put his blanket over his head.

_Did she really just wake me up to talk about Draco? This has gotten out of hand. _He thought to himself as he drifted off into a deep slumber

That night Harry dreamed about Draco. He dreamt about the first time they met. In this dream they became friends but, Draco was nice completely different from how he really is. They were best friends then lovers then dating then happily married. Harry wished the dream was real. Well parts of it. He wasn't friends with Ron and Hermione in this dream. That part he didn't like. Without them there would be no adventure in life. Without Ron he wouldn't have a nice family that basically took him in. Without Hermione he wouldn't have been able to pass most of his classes or have anyone to have a serious conversation with. Truth his he'd be completely lost without them.

After countless hours of "Thinking about it" Harry decided to not talk to Draco.

"What?! You're seriously not going to say anything?" Hermione yelled

"Be quiet!" Someone whispered loudly from across the Library

"Harry, you're obviously miserable."

"Hermione he betrayed me. I have nothing left to say to him."

"I know it looks bad. Well, it is bad but, did you actually give him a chance to explain himself? Draco is a complete ass but, he's not evil."

"His father is a death eater. It only makes sense. Why are you pushing me to talk to him again? You said it yourself you don't like the idea of us dating."

"I thought about and I don't care who you date. I just want you happy. You're my best friend." She said while getting up to hug Harry

Harry missed Hermione's hugs; they're always so full of love.

"Alright" He said, "I'll talk to him."

"Good! Now that's settled I have some news!"

"Go on."

"Ron finally asked me out!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone shushed her

"You shhhhhhh!" Hermione shushed back

"It's a about bloody time. I'm very happy for you two." He said smiling. He died a little inside. He thought about him being alone now that his best friends are dating. The more he thought about it the sadder he felt and Hermione could see it in his eyes.

"Harry, it's not going to change that much. I promise."

"Yea but, it _will_ change. Face it Hermione eventually you guys won't want me around as much."

"That's not true and you know that." She said sounding unsure of herself

"Yea, okay I have to go." He got up and left before she could ask where he was going. He didn't even know where he was going or what he was doing. Walking through the halls trying to figure out his next move her spotted Ron with Seamus and Dean, he thought about turning away but, it was too late.

"Oi Harry! Wait up!" He shouted waving his arms so Harry could see him. "See you blokes later." He said to Dean and Seamus

_Shit. He's going to want to talk about Hermione._

"So Hermione tells me you're talking again."

"I've been talking for weeks."

"Just not to me"

"Nothing personal Ron, It's just-"

"I know."

"Sorry."

"I know."

"You're upset?"

"No. I'm trying to tell you that _I know_."

"You know what exactly?"

"I know that you've been seeing someone."

"Bloody hell! Hermione told you?!"

"She's my girlfriend of course she told me."

"I must say you're taking it rather well. I thought you'd be upset."

"Upset why? Why would you think I'd be upset?"

Harry looked at friend opened his mouth but, didn't say anything. He thought to himself that he knows, Ron he'd be pissed if he knew about Draco. Something wasn't right or Mione' didn't tell him everything. He decided to make sure what Ron knew.

"Uhh I'm not sure. Uhh Ron what exactly did Hermione tell you?" He asked nervously

"Just that you were seeing some Slytherin—"; Harry cringed when he heard Slytherin. He started to think, _he knows. He knows its Draco_. "Bloke and that he hurt you in some way. I don't know what she wouldn't tell me. She didn't even tell me his name, thought she'd leave that to you."

"She didn't tell you because, she doesn't know who." He lied, "I have to go Ron. I'll uh I'll see you at supper."

Harry darted down the hall after he was out of Ron's sight he went towards the Slytherin common room. There he stood outside the entrance trying to talk himself into going in. He paced around for a while thinking, _what am I doing? What am I going to say? What if he doesn't want to see me?_ He turned around and started walking down the hall; he stopped when he heard someone call his name. He turned back around. It was Pansy.

"Umm hello Pansy, Is there something you I can help you with?"

"You ask as if I were outside your common room." She giggled.

"Right I was just…"

"Going to see Draco." She finished his sentence

"No. Why would you think I was coming to see him?"

"Because, I know Harry, I know about you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please. Don't play stupid. I was told by a reliable source."

"It wasn't Hermione was it?"

"Eww. No. Draco told me."

"What?! Why why would he tell you?"

"The same reason you told Hermione. I'm his best friend. And as his best friend I feel I should tell you he's hurting Harry. He's hurting bad. I've never seen him like this it's even worse than the time he told his father he's gay. I know it's none of my business but, I think you should at least talk to him."

"You don't understand how I must be feeling. You're right about one thing it is none of your-", He stopped, she was right. He should at least hear what Draco has to say. "You're right. Sorry. I came here to do just that but, I talked myself out if it."

"Well you should go now."

"I'll think about it."


	11. It's time

**Heyyy so this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one. No it was not rushed I just didn't want too much to happen in this chapter. Well enjoy and please write reviews :D Thanks for reading! **

"Harry! Get up!" she yelled. "Now! It's been a week since you've talked to Pansy. She won't quit talking to me about talking to you. "

"Hermione leave me alone!"

He threw his pillow at her

"No! Get up we need to talk!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"Stop pressuring me!"

"What?! Pressuring you! You said you would talk to him!"

"I said no such thing!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not! I said that I'd think about it!"

"Ugh! I give up." She got up and tossed his pillow back at him

"Ow! My fucking eye!"

"Wimp."

She left, and then came back a second later.

"Harry you're wearing his shirt."

"How did you know it's his?"

"I didn't. You just told me and the sleeves are rather long."

"You and your mind tricks, okay so what of it I'm wearing his shirt."

She gave him this, "You're pathetic" look. He hated that look because, he knows when Hermione gives him that look, she's right. But, being the stubborn person he is, he ignored her.

"Go away."

"Harry, look at yourself, you're a complete disaster. Just go, go talk to him."

"You don't even like him."

"I don't care who you date, I just want to see you happy and not like this. It hurts to see you this way."

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. Now stop nagging me. Geez Ron's your boyfriend not me." He said with a mocking tone

"Good. I'm going with you."

"Why I'm a big boy I can do it on my own."

"I don't think you can. I don't think you'll go unless someone makes you. So, I'm going."

"Whatever. Get out."

"No need to be rude. " She said as she left the room

He pulled his blanket over his head and lifted the shirt to smell it. He was saddened because the scent of Draco's cologne was no longer there. He missed that smell. He couldn't describe it. It just smelled like Draco.

Harry wore Draco's shirt for the rest of the day. He felt good in it. He planned to give it back weeks ago but, he couldn't bare handing it back to him. He actually hoped Draco would come around asking for it and then they'd get to talking but, nope never happened. Later that day Harry washed the shirt and folded it up nicely. He decided he should return it and use it as an excuse to talk to Draco. He didn't want to seem like he finally broke down and figured he should make the first move. If you would even call this a "First" move, considering Draco has been trying to get his attention for the past month or so.

Standing outside the Slytherin common room with Hermione, Harry told her to cover her ears as he said the password to enter.

"How do you know the password?"

"Draco told me, he said I can use it for emergencies only."

"Have you used it before?"

"Uhhh yeah once." He said in a sort of whisper as that day flashed before his eyes. He became a bit sad.

"What was the emergency what happened?"

"Not sure you want to know about that Hermione."

"You can tell me anything Harry you know that."

"Granger?" Said a voice "What bloody hell are you doing in he-", He stopped. "Harry?"

"I'm here with him. I had to make sure he came."

"She uhh she knows." Harry said softly

"I know Pansy told me."

"I'll just go now."

"Harry I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I did. But, I didn't know how. Harry I didn't want to do this. I don't want to do this. But, my father my family is in danger. I should have told you. I'm so sorry. I… I'm sorry. "

"Malfoy" He started he stopped talking when he saw a tear rolling down Draco's cheek

"Why are crying? What have I said?" He asked with a crack in his voice

"You called me 'Malfoy'."

"I did? I didn't even notice."

"What's in your hand? Is that my shirt?"

"Umm yeah here."

He handed the shirt to him slowly. When their hands touched both the boys looked down at their hands. Neither wanted to pull away so they stayed that way for a few seconds before , Harry pulled Draco and kissed him so hard when their mouths met he busted Draco's lip.

"I love you so much Draco." He said as he kissed him

"Oh Harry I've missed you so much." He said as he pushed Harry onto the couch in the common room and climbed on top of him

"Wait." He said, "Shit, what am I doing? What are we doing?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"We can't… We can't just go back to how it was. I'm not ready."

"But, I… You kissed me."

"I know and that was a mistake. I'm sorry Draco. I just can't act like that mark isn't on your arm. I can't look past that. I need time."

"I've given you time Harry!"

"Keep your voice down."

"No. Harry Potter I love you. I've always loved you. These past weeks I have been miserable. I need you."

"I love you but, I can't. I have to go."

"Harry!" He called out but, he didn't turn around, "Shit!"


	12. Picking up

**ALRIGHT! ALRGIHT! GEEZ! HERE YOU GO xD Gosh! lol xD Ah thanks for the reviews! Please leave more (: Also This chapter might seem a little slow but, I think you'll like it. The next chapter will be much much more interesting. **

"So, what happened? How'd it go?!" Hermione badgered Harry with questions as soon as he returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"We talked. It went fine." He replied in his, "I don't want to talk about it voice."

"Right okay." She said not wanting to irritate him but, she wanted to know what his problem was this time so she went right to the source.

"Draco! Wait up." She shouted as she caught up to him. To her surprise he actually stopped and waited for her.

"Thanks for umm getting Harry to talk to me."

Hermione's eyes shot wide open _Wow Draco Malfoy actually thanking someone. Not just someone me. Strange, _she thought

"Uhhh you're welcome. I know it's none of my business but, what happened tonight?"

"Don't you think you should ask Harry?"

"I did. He said you talked and it went okay but, I know something must have happened. I can see it in his eyes. I can see it yours too. Please, he's my best friend."

"Uhhh … Ok wel…" He hesitated at first, "Well we talked I explained things to him and he uhhh he kissed me", He started to choke up, "and then he said it was a mistake and he left."

"Oh. "

"Yeah."

"Draco, if it means anything I know he really cares about you. If he didn't he wouldn't be so heart broken."

"Heartbroken? I… Broke his heart?"

At that moment he burst into tears, fell into Hermione's arms and cried on her shoulder."

"Oh." _Well this is awkward. _She tried to comfort him by patting his back and telling him it's going to be okay. "Draco, Draco look at me. This is not you. Stop it. Man up! You want him back? You go get him."

"He won't even look at me."

"Make him. Sometimes you have to take control over him. It's annoying as hell but, that's he is."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I'm a good person."

"Right, okay. So, if it's not too much to ask. Could you not tell anyone about this?"

"Wasn't really planning on telling people you drooled on my shoulder." She giggled and skipped away

_She's going to tell everyone she knows, _He thought

The next morning Draco woke up he had a plan. A plan to make things right again. He got dressed went to the great hall for a spot of breakfast. He sat in a way he could see Harry. Well the back of Harry. See Harry was sitting in a way where he couldn't see Draco.

Draco excited for what he was about to do gets up and walked towards the table Harry is sitting at but, someone stopped him.

"Crabbe? What do you want?"

"Your muffin, can I have it?"

Draco looked at him thinking, _Do you really need another muffin?_ "Yeah sure take it."

When Draco turned back around Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Shit." He whispered to himself.

He looked around a few more times but, couldn't find Harry anywhere.

Someone tapped his shoulder. It was Pansy

"Looking for Harry?"

"Why? Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"Then go away."

"I'm only kidding. He's in the hall with Ron talking to Snape."

"What about?"

"I don't know."

"Okay well I gave to go."

He stormed out in the halls.

_This is almost too perfect Ron is with him. _ He thought

"Oi Harry!"

"What do you want ferret?" Ron scoffed

"I don't believe I was talking to you Weasel. Now move. Harry, come here."

"What are you doing?" He asked in a hushed tone as he walked towards the Blonde Slytherin

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"You know why. I'm not ready."

"Oi Hermione what do you suppose they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"No idea." She lied

"Do you love me or not?"

Harry stumbled on his words, "I…I… You know I do. Look this isn't the time or the place to talk about this."

"Well blimey Harry it's never the time with you anymore!"

Everyone in the hall began to stare at the bickering couple

"Shhh!"

"No!"

"You're going to cause a scene. Lower your voice."

"That's exactly what I want."

"What?"

"I WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR ME WHEN I SAY THIS! Harry Potter I… —"

"DRACO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW!" Yelled Hermione

"Don't tell me what to do you filthy fucking mud—" He stopped once he realized what he was doing. He was making things worse instead of making them better.

"Shit. I'm Sorry Hermione."

The crowd murmured and gasped, "Did Draco Malfoy just apologize to Hermione Granger?"

"Harry what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked

Harry ignored him and looked at Draco then walked away.

The hallway cleared out as it was time for their classes to start

"Harry!"

"Piss off Malfoy."

"Harry, Harry wait! I'm sorry! I didn't plan for it to go this way!"

When Harry didn't turn around Draco ran and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me!"

"You're going to listen to me. Listen to me and I'll let you go. Understand?"

"That's not going to work this time."

"Just listen to me. Please." He eyes began to water and his voice started to quiver

Harry felt bad so he nodded his head 'Okay'. They sat up and Draco began to explain himself.

"I told you how this all happened. I swear to you I wasn't lying. I love you so much I would never hurt you. And I did, I did want to tell you. I was going to when I thought the time was right. I hoped you would understand. Hermione told me you were heart broken. Hearing that nearly killed me. I cried Harry I cried in her arms. Merlin it was humiliating."

"She told me." Harry laughed

"I figured she would. She can't keep a promise can she?"

They laughed together.

"Harry, I miss this. I miss us. Say you'll forgive me?"

"Can't you just _not_ do it? Be a death eater I mean?"

"I'm afraid he'll kill me."

"Well I know what that feels like he's been trying to kill me for years." He joked

"That's not funny. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm already miserable enough without having you be mine anymore but, you dead. I can't even imagine."

"Sorry I know."

"I had this dream a while back, it was awful. It made me realize how much I love and need you. It made me realize I'm weak without you."

"You're not weak."

"I am. I can't even stand up to my father."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"But?"

"But, nothing. I love you and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"So does this mean we're back together?"

"If you'll have me."

"Of course."


	13. The pieces

"I cannot believe we got detention again." Harry whispered to Draco

"I can't believe Snape almost caught us snogging." Draco whispered back

"I can't believe how good of a kisser you are."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Harry bit his lip. He gave Draco this sexy 'I want you look', "Kiss me. Right now"

"But Snape is right there."

"He's not even paying attention to us."

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Since when were you the good one?"

"This coming from the bloke that's in detention every other day." Draco playfully shoved Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek

"Really? That's all I get? And it's your fault we're in here."

"It is not!"

Snape turned around and gave them a sharp look

"Shush."

"Alright but it is not my fault. It's yours. If you weren't so damn adorable I wouldn't have been snogging you in the halls when we were supposed to be in class."

"Yeah yeah just kiss me babe."

Draco licked his lips as he stared into his boyfriends deep blue eyes. He wanted him. He wanted him bad. He couldn't resist his lips anymore. He grabbed his face and kissed him zealously.

"That's how you like it right?"

"Potter, Malfoy! Do I have to keep you here an extra hour or will you find the will power to keep your mouths shut!"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Harry!" Draco snapped at him

"What?!"

Professor Snape surprisingly didn't say anything in reply.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"He's a prick."

Draco didn't know what to say. He knew Snape didn't have the best attitude towards others mainly the students especially towards Harry but, there were really no reason to say something like—He lost track of his thoughts when he felt Harry's hand rubbing on his thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Something. Are you … are you trying to arouse me? Here? Right now?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"You're so bad. Bu—"

"But nothing" Harry cut him off, "Let me pleasure you."

"But… I... I…"

"Shhh…"

Harry reached down under Draco's school robes and slowly unzipped his pants. Then he let release Draco's cock which was already fully erect.

"You're already hard."

Draco blushed, "How could I not be? Have you seen yourself? "

Harry smiled then proceeded under the table.

"Wait Harry, what do I say if he asks where you are?"

He didn't answer him. His mouth was full with Draco thick throbbing cock.

Draco tried to keep his moans of pleasure under control but he accidently let out a moan so loud Snape turned around to see what was going on.

"Where's Mr. Potter?"

"I uhh…mmm… I don't kno-oh"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you making noises?"

Draco bit down on his lip trying not to make a sound.

"Answer me."

"Uh nothing." He finally spoke. He gasped, "Oh shit." He put his head and whispered, "I'm gonna cum."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. Harry said something about going to restroom. You should uhhh mmmm gocheckonhim." He said that last few words so fast it all sounded like one big word. To his surprise Snape left the room. As he left he glanced back at Draco giving him this strange stare.

"Harry, get up."

"No let me finish."

"Babe look, I really appreciate your dedication but, Snape is going to be back any minute. I don't want you to get in more trouble."

"But, you're almost there aren't you?"

"Yea okay but, hurry."

He slipped his mouth back over Draco's pulsing penis and bobbed his head up and down ferociously, making his silver eyed boyfriend moan with every move.

Draco stood up, grabbed Harry's dark hair with both his hands and worked his cock in and out of Harry's sopping wet mouth.

"Oh Merlin mmm oh shit. I'm gonna cum!" He yelled

Footsteps approached rapidly.

"Oh shit. Get up. He's coming back. Hurry!"

The got up and adjusted themselves as quick as possible.

"Where have you been Potter?"

"I've been here Professor."

"Don' . ." He was now face to face with Harry breathing in the air Harry let out.

_Do you mind backing the fuck up? _

"I was in the restroom."

"Doing what?"

"I hardly believe that's any of your business Professor."

Snape was just about to give a snarky reply to Harry when he glanced over at Draco and saw this pained look on his. "What's your problem Malfoy?"

"No—Nothing. Can I go now?"

"No. Five more minutes."

"Ugh."

When Snape went back to his desk Draco turned to Harry and said, "Blimey I can't hold it anymore."

"You want me to go back down?"

"No. He knows something's up."

"Alright well here."

He took hold of Draco's cock and began to wanking it fast and hard just how he liked it.

Trying to keep his voice low as possible he whispered, "Faster Harry. Mmm… Go faster."

Harry took both hands and began stroking his dick faster and faster. "Like this babe?"

"Mmm… Yeah just like that."

The very moment Draco reached his climax Professor Snape walked by the get something from their side of the room and Draco shot off under the table unto Snape's robes.

"Oh shit." Harry and Draco both yelled at the same time. From what it looked like Snape didn't notice the trail of sticky white cum on his robes.

"Alright times up. Get out."

Walking out the classroom the boys laughed so hard their stomachs hurt.

"I fucking love you Harry."


	14. This love

**SMUT ALERT! Ahhhh you know you love it ;D Anyways leave reviews and enjoy as always! **

The warm water ran down Harry's chest. He stood in the shower thinking about how he got so lucky to be so in love and to be loved. He thought about everything he loved about Draco. His striking blonde hair, his beautiful silver eyes so full of mystery, his soft but strong hands, when they touched him he'd just melt in his arms, his laugh, his smile, and his lips, pretty much everything about Draco Harry loved. His body was taken over by warmth and slight excitement at the thoughts of Draco. He reached down and began slowly stroking his limp cock until it hardened. He thought about Draco's hands touching his naked body, his lips kissing his neck down to his abs, and his lips wrapped around his pulsing penis. Harry licked his finger and made circles around his anus before penetrating it.

"Oi Harry"

Harry jumped and stopped doing what he was doing.

"Shit. It's only you. You scared the hell of me."

"Starting without me I see." Draco said mockingly

Harry's face became pale then red with embarrassment.

"Well I was in here thinking about you," He said as he ruffled his own hair, "and I guess I got so hot I couldn't wait. But, now that you're here..." He reached out and yanked off Draco's towel and pulled him into the shower to join him.

"You are honestly the horniest bloke I've ever met." Draco laughed

"Only when I'm with you."

"Is that so?" He whispered softly

Before Harry could speak Draco grabbed his face a kissed his lips gently, then his forehead then his nose then back to his lips.

"Draco"

"Yeah?"

"I want you." He said, "I want you _in_ me." He said in between kisses

Draco was a bit shocked. Harry never bottomed for him before.

"Are… Are you sure?"

"If you don't want to that's fine. But, yes I'm sure."

"No merlin of course I want to!"

He grabbed his face again but, this time his kisses were rough and affectionate.

The warm water showered their faces as they caressed each other's bodies.

Harry moaned as Draco's hand slowly slid up and down his pulsing cock. He ran his hands through Draco's hair and lightly tugged at it. The used his free hand to stroke Draco's hefty penis.

Draco rotated Harry's body so he faced his backside. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck and shoulders.

Harry tilted his back to kiss his boyfriend. He bent over forward and grabbed the shower bar to keep balance. Timidly he said, "I'm ready."

Before entering Harry Draco licked his fingers and slid two of them into Harry. When he filched Draco pulled one out and fingered him until he felt he loosened up.

"You ready?" He asked

Harry shook his head, "Yes."

Gradually he pushed his cock into Harry's tight hole.

Harry closed his eyes and gripped the bar tightly. It hurt but, he didn't want him to stop.

"You okay babe?"

"Mhm."

He started thrusting himself in and out slowly at first. He went faster at Harry's command.

"Harder!" He yelled

Draco took hold of his boyfriends waste and pounded his arse until he screamed out loud.

"Mmm Draco!" he shouted over and over. He took one hand off the rail and started wanking his own cock. Harry was certain he was ready to burst. He looked back at Draco, who was biting his bottom lip seductively. He loved seeing Draco was enjoying himself almost as much as Harry was.

Draco opened his sexy silver eyes and spotted Harry staring at him. He smiled and pulled himself all the way out of Harry then shoved his cock back into him so hard Harry's head hit the shower wall.

"Oh shit. Sorry."

"It's okay, I kind of liked it." He said smiling and rubbing his head

"Oh so you like it rough?" He winked

He grabbed a lock of Harry's dark hair and pulled as he pushed his cock into Harry's tight hole.

"You like that?" He asked

"Mhm keep going."

Draco panted and gasped a he made love to Harry. "Merlin!" he yelled, "I'm gonna cum!"

Harry turned around and opened his mouth while he waited for Draco to feed him his sweet sticky juices.

"Ahhh mmm!" He let out sounds of relief

Harry swallowed every drop of his cum. He even licked out what was left on the tip of Draco's penis.

"Your turn." Draco said crouching down in front Him.

He put his soft pink lips around Harry's shaft and teased the tip with his tongue. He moved his tongue with such grace it was driving Harry mad.

"You're such a tease."

Harry grasped Draco's hair and rammed his cock in out of his mouth making him take it all in at once.

"Fuck." He whispered as he moaned with pleasure

He let go of Draco and let him regain control.

Draco sucked until he made Harry cum. When he heard Harry moan loudly he knew he did his job, and he did it well. Draco stood up and kissed his boyfriend and whispered, "You're amazing."

They stood in the shower snogging until the water became freezing cold.

Later that night after their shower the boys went to relax in Draco's bed. Cuddled in his arms Harry turned to Draco asked, "Do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"How much?"

"I love you so much if I had to I would give up everything to be with you. I love you so much if I ever lost you again, I'd do anything to get you back. I love you so much I'd give up magic if it meant you could be mine forever. I lo—"

"Okay" Harry laughed, "I get it."

"I just really love you." He kissed him

"I love you too." He kissed him back

"I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"Oh merlin! You're not one of those couples are you?!" Shouted Pansy

"Can I help you?" Draco asked

"I left my bloody wand in here last night. I've been looking for it all day."

"You went all day with your wand? How is that even possible?"

"I didn't go to my classes today."

"And why not?"

"Don't worry about it." She said as she left the room

"Women." Harry and Draco said at the same time laughing.


	15. The 3 broomsticks

**Well I thought I'd lay off the smut just a little :3 soooo here's some lovey dovey stuff :D LEAVE REVIEWS AND ENJOY! THANK YOU **

Draco sat in a booth decorated with a golden quilt lying upon the table in front of him, with red and yellow roses sitting in a beautiful crystal urn, two orders of butter beer, fish and chips and muffins; chocolate chip Harry's favorite. The pub was empty except for Draco and the owner Madam Rosmerta. It took a lot but, he finally convinced her to let him rent the place out for a few hours. He paid her enough for more than 100 severing's of butter beer. But, it was worth it, if it meant actually going out somewhere with Harry instead of hiding and meeting in the dark. All good and fun but, it once again becoming tiring, although part of the reason of renting the place out so no one can see them is kind of hiding but, at least this time they would have a date out of the castle. Besides that it was a special occasion and Draco had a little something up his sleeve. Literally.

Harry walked towards the mirror in his room; he was dressed in black slacks and a button up dark blue shirt with white buttons. He tried his best to make his hair look nice but, that wasn't going very well. He glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before leaving and frowned at his hair, it was messier than normal today but, he knew Draco liked his hair the way it is messy or super messy. He smiled at the thought of Draco and forgot about his hair. Walking out of his room he ran into Ron, who looked overly happy.

"Oi Harry. How are ya?" Ron asked as he started walking with Harry

"I'm great."

"It's good to see you up and running again. Speaking of which where are you going?"

"Hogsmeade."

"I'll come with you. I have something to tell you."

"I'm kind of meeting someone at the Three Broom Sticks." Harry said scratching the back of his head wondering if he should tell him who. "So, can it wait?"

"Oh sure. Just find me when you get back."

Harry waved goodbye to his best friend and walked out of the castle then dissapperated to the front entrance of the pub, there was a sign that read, "Private Party." He took a deep breath then walked in. Harry had no one idea what to expect but, he sure didn't expect to see Draco standing in the middle of the pub holding a red wine-colored rose. His jaw dropped when he saw the beautifully decorated booth.

"What took you so long Potter?" Draco asked smiling as he handed Harry the rose

"Draco, you did all this for us?"

"For you."

"You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because, I love you."

Harry leaned in to kiss him, "I love you more."

Both the boys sat in the booth, side by side so, they could snog. They touched each other more than they touched their food.

"Alright we only have this place for about another hour. So we should finish err start eating."

Draco used a heat charm to warm up the food, as it had gone cold while they spent what seemed like an endless time snogging.

"Draco…"

"Harry…" They said at the same time

"You first." They said at the same time again

They laughed.

"Alright I'll go first." Draco insisted, "Well I was thinking seeing as how we've already been through so much as a couple already and we got through it all, that we are bound to stay together forever. So, …"

He pulled out a small black box that was under his sleeve. He stood up and took Harry's hand and pulled him up. Then he crouched down on one knee.

"Dra—Draco?" Harry quivered at Draco's touch and actions

"Harry Potter, will you..."

"We're too young to get married."

"I know, this isn't a marriage proposal."

"Oh."

"May I finish?"

He shook his head, "Yes"

"Harry Potter" He started over, "Will you wear this ring in the honor of our love and promise to stick with me through everything that is thrown at us, until the very end?" He opened the box. In it was a silver ring with a serpent and lion shaped diamonds on it.

"Draco… It's beautiful… I… I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Yes of course. But, that still sounded like a—"

"It's not _exactly_ just think of it as a friendship\promise ring sort of deal thing."

Draco placed the ring on Harry's ring finger on his right hand to insure it wasn't a marriage proposal. The ring started glowing bright pink

"Why is doing that? Glowing pink?" Harry asked

"It means you're in love with the person that put it on you." He smiled, "If I were to ever take the ring the ring off and place it back on your finger and it didn't glow, well that means you don't love me anymore."

"Well that'll never happen. I promise."


	16. Secrets

**EEEEEE! So, this is an interesting chapter [If I do say so myself. And I do indeed] so yeah read, leave reviews and enjoy as always :3 Thanks **

"Did you tell him?" She asked

"No. I couldn't he gave this ring. I just… I couldn't bring myself to say it."

"Harry you have to tell him. The school year is almost over. What's going to think when you don't come back next year and you didn't say anything to him?"

"He'll feel just like I did when he became a… you know."

Harry didn't like talking about Draco's death eater status. He knew he could trust Draco but, he always thought of the worst possible thing that could happen with them.

"Yeah I know. That's why you have to tell him. Now."

"I know I know but…"

"But, nothing. Go now!"

"Blimey Hermione. You are aware it's two in the morning right?"

"Yeah so? Don't you meet up with him around this time of night?"

"Only when we plan it, I don't just pop up whenever I please."

"You have before."

"Yeah then, we broke up for 2 bloody months."

"Right. Just promise me you'll tell him tomorrow."

"Yeah okay. Want me to walk with you to your dorm?"

"Ron actually asked me to stay here tonight." She looked over at Ron's bed where he was fast asleep snoring his ass off.

"Earlier today he said there was something he had to tell me. You wouldn't know what that is would you?"

"I might."

"Well, spit it out."

She bit her lip and said, "Well the other night before your date."

"Go on."

"We uh … Ya know." She became red in the face than instantly giddy

"You and Ron, you shagged?" Harry said sounding a bit surprised at first. He thought Hermione would want to wait until the very right moment or until marriage or something but then again, they have known each other forever.

"I wouldn't call it that. More like made sweet endless love."

"How was it?"

"Well he seemed really nervous at first so, I did all the work but, then he just took over and it was amazing. We did it twice that same day." She said with an enormous smile on her face, "I am so glad we didn't wait."

"Wow. Uhh congrats I guess."

"Have you and Draco… You know?"

"Oh, you sure you want to know about that?"

"Sure why not? I told you about me now your turn."

"Well Draco and I pretty much do shag whenever we can."

"Is that not often?"

"Oh it's often. We don't always shag but, you know we do other things."

"Like?"

"Once In detention, it was right after we got back together and we were talking and I just wanted him so bad, I mean you understand that right? Just look at him! So, I started touching him then I got under the table…"

"Harry! You did not!"

"I did. I don't know I just can't keep my hands off him."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Wow I always pictured Draco as the _overly_ sexual one."

"Well he can be sometimes. But, he likes to play a bit on the _safe_ side. I on the other hand, if I want it I have to have it right then and there."

"Who uh does the _giving_?" She asked sounding somewhat embarrassed to say 'The giving'

"We take turns but, it's usually me."

"Is it special for you?"

"Sometimes and sometimes it's just hot wet dirty sweaty rough sex." He started fanning himself with his hand. "Is it getting hot in here?" He joked

"Harry"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell Ron about you and Draco?"

"He's starting to feel like you guys aren't close anymore. He can suspect you're hiding something from him." She whispered although Ron was asleep

"I… I don't know Hermione. I know he won't understand."

"You have to give him time. He can't something like this from him forever. And quite frankly I'm tired of lying to him. It's getting harder and harder everyday Harry I don't know what to tell him."

"Fine, you can tell him."

"No. You have to."

"Tell who what?" Ron asked followed by a yawn

"Hello there sleepy head." Hermione stood up and walked over to his bed and gave him a kiss, "Did we wake you?" She asked

"No. Tell who what?" He asked again

She looked over at Harry and nodded to reassure him it's going to be okay

He took a deep breath and said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. Go on."

"First I want you to know I had no intention of hiding this from for so long and it's nothing against you…"

"Spit out already." Hermione rushed him

"Imdatingdraocmalfoy" He said rapidly and quietly

"I didn't quite catch that mate. You're what?"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy."

Ron looked back a Hermione, "He's joking right?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Are you mad?! After everything he's done to you?! After all he's put us through?!"

"Ron calm down. Let him explain."

"For how long has this been going on?"

"The first time I got detention with Snape."

"That was months ago! You're just now telling me?!"

"A lot has happened since then and we didn't want anyone to know until we felt it was the right time to start telling people."

"He's a bloody death eater Harry he can't be trusted!"

"I trust him." He looked at Hermione and said," I told you he wouldn't understand."

"And you, you knew! All this time and you didn't say a word to me!"

"It wasn't my business to tell. He trusted me to wait until he felt was the right time for him but—"

"But, nothing. You lied to me."

"Ron! Ron wait!" She called out for him but, he walked continue to walk away

"Great." He said, "Just lost my best friend, next I'll be losing my boyfriend."

"You haven't lost anyone Harry. He just needs time."

"Whatever."

The next morning Harry woke up to find that Ron still hadn't returned to their room. He dragged himself out of bed and dressed himself. He didn't bother trying to fix his hair. He figure he felt like crap so, he'll just look like crap. Walking to the great hall he ran into Draco who was pleased to see Harry was still wearing the ring he gave him.

Draco pulled Harry into the nearest broom closet and started kissing him but, he could tell Harry wasn't really into it.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." Harry said looking down at the ground

"Liar."

"I'm just tired is all." He leaned in to kiss him but, Draco turned his face. Harry grabbed his face and looked him deep in the eyes and said," I'm fine. Okay?"

Draco pulled his face out of Harry's hands and turned away from him.

"Babe come on. Don't be like that. Turn around."

…

"Please?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me! See?" He smiled

"Fine. Kiss me then."

"What's that going to prove?"

"Oh so you do have something to prove?"

Harry gave Draco a very annoyed look and then he kissed him

"You're not into this. What's wrong?"

"Ugh nothing is wrong with me!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"See you later then I guess." He opened the door and walked out

Harry slid down the wall in the closet and sat with his head on his knees thinking,_ "Tell him", she said. "It'll be fine" she said. Whatever._


	17. Departing part 1

**OKAY! OKAY! IT'S HERE! BLOODY HELL. YOU PEOPLE WITH THE RUSHING xD Welps as always write reviews and enjoy :D **

"You're what?" He asked as if he didn't hear him the first time

"I'm not coming back next year. I have to start finding these horcruxes."

Draco turned away from him.

"Draco…" He put his hand on his shoulder

"Don't touch me!" He snapped

"I have to do this. Or I can't stop him."

"Harry you promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

"Do you not understand?! Our lives are at stake! If I don't go he'll just get stronger and he'll kill everyone. I have to go."

"What am I supposed to do if something happens to you out there?!"

Harry couldn't find the rights words to say. He moved to his weeping boyfriend and took his hand.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll here." He pointed Draco's chest where his heart is

"You're so cheesy." He tried really hard not to smile but, failed. "How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. Could be all year. I don't even know where to start."

"Do you really have to leave? There has to be some other way."

"I wish there were."

"I'll go with you."

"You can't you have to stay here. I can't let anything happen to you or your family."

"My family." He scoffed "They are the reason, I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster Draco."

"Harry I almost killed Dumbledore. Did you forget that?"

"You wouldn't have done it."

"I didn't want to. He made me." He started to choke up

"Hey, look at me. You wouldn't have done anything intentionally I know that and you know that. I have something for you." He pulled out a small long box and handed it to him

"What's this?" He asked

"Open it."

Inside the box was a necklace with a charm fashioned the same as the ring Draco gave to Harry.

"I couldn't think of as idea as good as yours so, I had this made." He said sheepishly

"I love it. Put it on me."

As Harry began placing the necklace around his neck it started beaming bright pink before it was fastened together.

"Wow." Harry gasped

Draco blushed

"Please don't go." He said

"Draco you know I—"

"I know… don't say it."

"We still have some time together. We can stuff during the summer and… and I'll owl you when I can."

Harry tried to find more reasons to reassure to Draco and himself that everything will be okay between them.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He began to weep

Harry wiped the single tear from his eye and said, "Well I'm not leaving yet."

He took his hand and pulled him towards the Gryffindor common room sofa.

"Sit down." He whispered

Harry climbed on top of Draco and kissed him softly on the lips. His cheek wet from his tears. Harry took his hand wiped his face.

"Please don't cry." He said as he watched a tear dropped from his eye.

He wiped his face on his shoulder and looked up at Gryffindor boy and said, "I'm trying."

His hung low and heart beat began to speed up, his blood bubbling with rage, fear and sadness. He pushed Harry off him and stood up.

"I can't. I can't just sit here and kiss you and hold you like you aren't leaving me. I can't!"

"Draco."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Well what do you want me to do?!"

"Don't go." He said softly, "And don't say you have to. You don't have to if you don't want to. We can just leave and… and never look back."

"I'm not going to leave so he can take over. My parents, Dumbledore, Sirius and all the others would have died for nothing! I wouldn't be able to live with that! I could never be happy."

"I don't make you happy?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Do you always have to be the bloody hero?"

"It is not about being the he—" He stopped and turned away from Draco. He covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. Trying to calmly explain himself again he said through his teeth, "What don't you understand? I am the only one that can destroy him. I will be back it's going to fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You just do?" He said shaking his head in disbelief. "Fine go. I don't care anymore."

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"Nothing, I'm just over it."

"Over this or over us?"

Draco looked at Harry's face and froze. He didn't move or say anything.

"Ummm hello?"

Draco opened his arms and motioned his hands in a "come here" manner

"I thought you didn't want to be touched." He smiled and hugged him tightly

"I'm sorry.' He whispered. "I'm not upset you have to save the world… _again_. I just wish it didn't have to be you."

"I use to wish that but, it has come to me that everyone has a purpose in life and this… this is mine. Now I'm glad it's me."

"You truly are Gryffindor aren't you?"

"How do you mean?"

"Brave." He answered while pushing the loose piece of back on Harry's face

"I wouldn't say that I'm brave, bit of a tosser if you ask me."

"That's not true. You're being modest."

"You sound like Hermione." He chuckled

"Always with the comparisons this one." He said shaking his head and smiling

"Why don't you like her? Or Ron?"

"Could we not do this now? I don't want to get into another argument."

"I won't argue with you I just want to know."

"The same reasons you don't like my friends."

"I like your friends." He said in a high pitch voice he only used when he was fibbing

Draco looked at him and raised one eye brow, "Since when?"

"Since … Well… I. I mean I don't particularly like them but, I don't hate them."

"There's nothing wrong with your friends they just aren't my crowd."

"Okay."

"You're mad."

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"What you don't believe me?"

He walked slowly towards Draco and pushed him back onto the couch. He sat face to face on his lap and put his arms on his shoulders. Then ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair. He kissed his neck and nibbled his ear then, looked him in the eyes and kissed him softly then again but, wet, hot and sloppy this time. Harry stood up, looked at Draco again, bit his lip and smiled.

"You're such a tease." Draco said smiling and shaking his head, "You're not getting away with that."

"Oh yeah? Catch me if you can." He blew him kiss and took off running around the common like a child playing tag

"Oh Merlin. Not this again." He sighed "I AM NOT CHASING YOU!"

He took out his wand and used a spell that made Harry move in slow motion. He ran over to him and reversed the spell.

"Not fair." He said

"What?"

"You used magic."

"You didn't say it wasn't aloud. Besides what am I to do with this?"

He looked down at the bulge in his pants

"Well… You can handle that yourself for cheating."

"Have it your way then."

He pulled down his trousers and kicked them aside.

Harry stared at him in his boxer shorts and bit his lip but, looked away. "What are doing?"

"Handling it myself." He said

"Right here? Right now?"

"Yup."

Draco took off his underwear and tossed them onto Harry's head.

"Really? Really?!"

"What I'm just doing what you told me to."

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Ron!"

**To be continued …**


	18. departing part 2

**Hellllllo back so soon? PREPARE TO FLIP OUT! OH EMM GEE! IDK WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH MY SICK MIND WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER xD All I know is I've stayed up ALL night\morning writing this. Well guys it's almost over :c Just 1 more chapter and and epilogue and this is done for. :c AS ALWAYS WRITE REVIEWS AND ENJOY! **

"Uhhh I'll uhhh ummm I see you're busy. I'll just go."

"Oh no we're not busy at all."

"Blimey Harry!"

"Ron what's taking you so lo— Oh my gosh!"

"Let's go Hermione."

"No, no stay." Harry insisted

Draco stood there stunned. He glanced over at Hermione seemed to be staring at his penis

"It's so big." She whispered to herself

"What?" Ron asked

"Nothing. Oh Geez for the love of Merlin Draco put some pants on!" Shouted Hermione

"Right. I'll be right back." He picked up his clothes and walked into the next room. Harry followed him.

"What the hell was that about?!"

"I thought you were going to handle it."

"Not in front of your friends! Are you mental?!"

"Oh calm down. I was calling just your bluff."

"What bluff? I would have done it."

"Sure babe whatever you say."

"You're such a…"

"A what?"

"Nothing."

"Something. Spit it out."

"You're a jerk."

"It was only a joke Draco."

"Mione' Why are we still here?"

"I don't know. Harry asked us to stay."

"It sounds like they're fighting."

"Should we go do something?"

"Umm no I don't want to risk seeing anyone's dick." Ron shivered at the memory of seeing Draco bare. Not an image he wanted in his brain.

"You're right let's leave."

"Are you seriously upset with me right now?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"I was just messing around. I'm sure they've forgotten all about seeing Dragon" He winked

"Dragon? You named my dick 'Dragon'?

"Mhm."

"You are aware Draco means Dragon. Right?"

"Yes but, that's not why I chose it."

"Well why did you?"

"Dragons are huge, you're huge."

"Oh my gosh. That was lame."

"What?"

"Is that really why you chose 'Dragon'?" He asked in disbelief

"Yes. Why don't you like it?"

"Uhh sure. As penis names go, I suppose 'Dragon' is very creative?"

"Great! Now you name mine!" He said excitedly

Draco has never seen him smile so hard at something so silly. He didn't have the foggiest idea of what to name his boyfriends penis.

_Honestly how does he come up with this stuff? _

"Well?"

"Uhhh Hairy."

"What?"

"Hairy."

"What?"

"I'm not calling you. That's what I'm naming it."

"I see what you're doing."

"And what is that exactly?"

"You chose Hairy because my name is Harry. Like you thought I chose Dragon because it means Draco. You're not as clever as you think." He smirked. Yeah he had him all figured out. Or so he thought.

"No. No. No. I chose Hairy because _you_ are hairy."

"Is that not what I just said?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well what do you mean?"

"You can't possibly not understand this? Are you really this clueless?" Puzzled by the lack of knowledge Harry seemed to have at this moment he went on and explained why he chose the name "Hairy."

"So, do you get it now?"

"It's not very creative."

"Well neither is 'Dragon'."

"What… I … you said you liked it!"

"Oh yeah."

_I am not about to deal with this madness._

"If—"

To shut him the hell up Draco pushed him against the wall and kissed him. When he slipped his tongue in his mouth Harry moaned.

He tried to talk but, Draco wouldn't stop kissing him.

"Finally. I couldn't breathe." He said smiling

"Yeah, I have that effect on people."

"Whatever that isn't going to make up for what you said."

"Right. I don't like the name you gave my dick that your friends saw and I'm the one who has making up to do."

"I can go wipe their memory's if you want."

"It's not that serious." He thought about it again, "On second thought. I want to get them to get used to be being around. I don't want them to be reminded of today. So, if you want do it."

Harry walked out of the room to join his friends but, they were gone.

"Bloody hell." He cursed

"What?" Draco asked in a distant voice

"They left." He shouted back

"I don't blame them. Just forget it. Let's go to my room."

"Why?"

"To finish what _you _started." He turned around and winked at him

Pansy was looking for her wand yet again, in Draco's dorm room.

"Blaise this is the last time we shag using magic." She said to herself

*Thud*

She poked her head out the closest door to see who was there. She heard two voices one of them said, "I am going to fuck you so hard."

_Harry? Oh shit. _

She tried to leave before they got started but, they took less than no time getting in bed.

Draco picked Harry up and slammed him onto the bed. He lay on top of him grinding his body against his making their erections harden.

Harry reached over and pulled off Draco's shirt. He opened his mouth and panted softly when he felt Draco's lips suck and bite his neck.

"You like that baby?"

"Mhm."

She tried not to look but, she became very curious. I mean come one two of the hottest guys in school are naked in the in the room outside of her. She'd be stupid not to peak. She took her eyes off the boys for a minute and looked around the closet, "My wand!" She whispered loudly "Oh shit." She said covering her mouth hoping they didn't hear her.

Draco took of Harry's shirt and pants along with his own. He took Harry's round glasses and tossed them on the table left side of the bed.

"You ready for me?" Draco looked at the Gryffindor and licked his lips as he ran his fingers down his abs.

Harry pushed the blonde boys head down until he reached his cock. He's legs quivered as Draco teased the tip of his cock with his tongue licking it up and down. He spread his legs wide open and watched the blonde's head bob up and down.

"Mmm Draco"

"Call me 'Dragon'."

Harry laughed, "Okay Dragon."

"You're so cute."

"Mmm come here."

Draco kissed Harry from the abs up. When their lips met Harry couldn't wait another minute. He pushed Draco off him and turned him around, then shoved his cock into his ass.

Draco let out a loud groan. He took hold of his own cock and started pumping it as hard as Harry was fucking him.

Pansy felt her pussy began to soak as she watched the couple shag. Her juices seeped through her black lace panties and her nipples hardened. Never in her life has she ever felt this turned on. Not even when she's with Blaise. She opened the closet door just a bit more so she can see them better. She spotted her school bag just across the way. Just what she needed. "Accio bag", she whispered. The bag slid quickly across the floor and appeared into the closet. She unzipped it and pulled out a very long thick light pink dildo.

"Faster! Mmm yeah just like that."

"Ride me."

Draco got up and sat back down on Harry's penis facing him.

"Mmm yeah."

He bounced up down on Harry's cock making him moan out loud.

Harry reached out and grabbed hold of Draco's thick cock moving his hand rapidly up and down.

"Oh yeah keep going. Oh! Merlin." Draco gasped and panted he was ready to burst. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh yeah cum all over me baby!"

Pansy fingered her soaking wet clit before pushing the pink dildo into her tight hole.

"Mmm…"

She tilted her head back and panted softly as she fucked herself. She pulled the toy out of her pussy and rubbed it on her clit until she came.

"Mmm yeah!"

"What the hell? Did you hear that?" Draco asked as he was putting his clothes back on

"Yeah."

"Mmm."

"I think it's coming from over here."

Harry walked over towards the closet door and opened it.

"Blimey. Draco It's Pansy!"

"Bloody hell! What are you doing?"

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Uhh I… I … Don't you two know how to knock?!"

"You're in my _room_!"

"Oh. Well I lost my wand and …"

"What are you doing in there?" Harry asked

"More importantly where are your pants?" Draco asked while pointing to her legs

"Uhhh… I can explain."

"Go on."

She looked around trying to come up with a reason why she was bottomless and in Draco's closet.

"Draco" Harry whispered and nudged his shoulder, "Look." He pointed his eyes towards the long pink item sitting beside her.

"So, did you enjoy the show Pans?"

"What?" Her face turned red with embarrassment

Draco pointed in her direction, "Who's uhh whose little friend there?"

"Oh gosh!" She ran out the room forgetting her bag and wand. Again.

"Pans wait! You left your stuff!"

"BLODDY HELL!" She came back sprinting through the room trying not to make eye contact with either of them

"Our friends are really a bunch of freaks. There's really no reason for them to dislike each other." Harry joked

"It's going to a strange last few weeks of school."

"I bet."

"You're a mess Harry." Draco ruffled Harry's shaggy hair and giggled

"Oh you uhh have a little cum on the side of your lip."

Draco lifted his hand to wipe his face but, Harry stopped him.

"I'll get it." He leaned in and licked it off him

Draco pulled him in and snogged him intensely

"Mmm damn. I'd take you again if I weren't so hungry."

"Oh so the boy who lived can't fuck on empty stomach?"

"Oh hun no one can."

"I can."

"Yeah whatever. So competitive this one." Harry shoved him playfully

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"Love you too babe."

"Oh and we need to have a serious talk with our friends."


	19. Hogwarts Express

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Well here it is the last actual chapter. There will be two more updates. A letter from Draco to Harry and the epilogue. Enjoy :3 **

Draco gazed into the eyes staring back at him. This was it. The last intimate moment he's going to have with Harry for a very long time. He tried not to think of it but, the closer the last day of school approached the more he thought about not seeing his messy head hair walk down the halls, his piercing blue eyes looking back his own, he wouldn't feel that warm comforting feeling being wrapped in his arms, or hear that laugh or see his smile Draco loved so much, the sound of Harry's voice when he said, "I love you". A tear trickled down his eye as he thought of all the things he'd miss.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in his most concerned voice

"Nothing." He said quickly trying to shake it off

Harry looked him and sighed deeply. He knew what this was about. He took his hand and held it.

"Draco…" He started but, couldn't think of anything more to say. He's told him all he could countless times. "Look babe, everything is gonna be okay. I'll be back before you know it. It'll be like I never left."

"I wish that were true but, everything's going to change and you know it. We all know it." He wiped another tear from his eye and dried his hands on his pants

Harry looked at Draco and watched tear after tear fall painfully from his now blood shot red eyes.

"Come on." He stuck his hand out, "Please?"

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere but, take my hand."

"I don't really feel like doing anything Harry."

"But, this is the last night get to spend together for a while. I don't you spending it crying."

Draco curled up in a ball on the red sofa and mildly sobbed.

Harry stuck his arm out almost touching the blondes shoulder but, quickly retreated. He remembered how Draco doesn't like to be touched when he's upset. By this point he didn't know what to do. Nothing he said mattered, it wouldn't make any difference.

_Ok, this is either going to piss him off, or get him on he's feet. Most likely going to piss him off though. Okay 1…2…. _

"Your feminine side is showing."

_What the __**fuck**__ did he just say to me? My feminine side? _

Draco turned and looked at the brunette. His silver eyes pierced into Harry's soul.

_Yep, pissed him off._

"My what is showing?"

"You heard me."

Draco stood up and walked towards Harry. The Gryffindor backed up with every step Draco took.

"Why? Why would you say that?!"

"Well…"

"Well?! Well, what?"

"All I'm saying is 'Man up'. All you've been doing lately is crying and I don't know what to tell you anymore. I'm sad too but, I'm trying to stay strong for you. And you breaking down every five minutes isn't helping much."

Draco saw his point. Everything he said is pretty much right. Losing the one person he really loved is really his biggest fear. Harry knew that but, he said he'd be back. Doubts flew his mind daily. Suppose that's why he's taking it so hard. Not because he's leaving. He's afraid he won't come back.

_Okay so he's right but, no reason to call me a woman. I'll show him what for._

Draco grinned devilishly.

"So, I'm acting like a woman am I?" He said as he walked towards Harry, "You want me to 'Man up' do you?"

Harry had no idea what he just got himself into. He was both a bit frightened and somewhat aroused.

As Draco moved closer to Harry his heart began to beat faster almost certain he was going to regret what he said, he decided to apologize before anything happened.

"Draco, look I'm so—"

He pushed him to the ground and pinned him down before her could finish apologizing.

By the look in his eye Harry was sure Draco was going to hit him.

He lifted his arm and Harry flinched. Draco gave him a devious smile and said, "You want a man ehh?"

"DON'T HIT ME!"

"Hit you? You'd think I would hit you?"

Draco stood up in shock.

"You plan on answering me anytime soon?" He scoffed "Hit you. Even when we hate each other I never hit you."

"You would hex me. And never really did hate each other."

"Yeah whatever."

"Just what were you planning on doing if not hit me?"

Draco stood starting at him. His face said, 'What makes you think I'm going to tell you.'

"Alright fine don't tell me."

"I won't."

"I didn't want to know anyways."

"Well good because you ruined it."

"And this is why." Harry said under his breath

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you."

Draco sighed and just went along with it. "Okay.

"Close your eyes." He whispered

"Okay."

They walked what felt like an endless path to wherever Harry was dragging them to.

"Are we there yet? I'm sick of walking."

"We've been walking for like five bloody minutes."

"Seems like forever. Then again you're not the one blind folded."

If Harry could see his eyes they'd be darted right at him with a "What the Hell" look staring at him.

"Not my fault you can't follow orders. Should've kept your eyes closed."

"Whatever."

"Alright we're here. Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not a baby Potter."

"Back to 'Potter' now am I?" He mocked him and shoved his shoulder playfully

"Why are we here?"

"I thought we could go for a dip."

"In the black lake?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared."

"I'm not scared Potter!"

"Wow Déjà vu."

"I know right?"

Harry stripped down to boxer shorts and begged Draco to do the same. He hesitated at first, but as always he gave in.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Get in."

"You get in."

"What are you scared?"

"I told you I'm not scared Potter."

"Okay why are you doing that?"

"Doing what Potter?"

"That! Callng me 'Potter'?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's a habit."

"A habit?" Harry questioned him. He looked at Draco suspiciously "A habit that you dropped for almost a year and suddenly picked back up for no apparent reason?"

"Well when you put it that way it makes me sound bad."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Just how would you feel if I started calling you 'Malfoy' again?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Oh. Okay I guess." Harry looked turned away from Draco. He didn't exactly know why, but he felt hurt. He started to think what if Draco wants things to go back the way they were? _No no that can't be he was just bawling his eyes out earlier today. Or was it just part of some act? We all know Draco can put on a good act. He hid his feelings from me for years. Ahhh I'm sure it's nothing._

"You okay Harry?"

"Oh now I'm Harry again?" He said while jumping in the lake

Draco sighed, "You're upset."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'M NOT!"

"Okay, if you say so." Draco smirked and shook his head

"So are you going to get in or not?"

"Not."

"Alright than." Harry stood up and walked back toward the dry land. He wasn't having it not today; Draco was really getting under his skin.

_Do not argue with him Harry. _He repeated this several times in his head as he walked towards the blonde Slytherin boy. He tugged at his boxer shorts. "Come on" He said in a whisper. He smiled as he looked into those beautiful grey eyes he loves so much.

Draco smiled back and nodded, "Okay, but take those off."

Harry pulled off his under pants and tossed them aside. "Your turn."

"Give me hand will you?"

Harry smirked. He slid his hands down Draco's body as he crouched down to reveal his pale bare body. He sat face to face with his cock. He looked up at his boyfriend and grinned, he licked his lips. "You ready?"

"Mhm."

He licked the tip of his cock and pecked it lightly. He stood up and now he was face to face staring deep into the grey eyes in front of him. He took his hands and cuffed them on his face. "I want you" he whispered as he kissed him roughly. Their feet stepped back a few inches as they snogged. When their kiss broke Harry looked at Draco again. "Hold your breath." He said.

"What? Wh— Dammit Potter!"

Harry stood back laughing his arse off as he watched the blonde splash into the warm water.

"You're such a tease!" He shouted as he walked back onto the surface.

"Awww come Draco. It was funny. Lighten up a bit will you?"

He smiled, "Okay, but let's finish what you started." He walked over to him and kissed his neck.

Harry moaned while Draco feed him sweet kisses all over his body. As he moved lower and lower Harry's cock became rock hard.

"Wow hard already Potter?" He looked him and winked; Harry blushed

He slipped his sopping wet lips over Harry's member and began sucking softly.

Harry watched the blondes head bob back and forth. He bit his lip trying to contain his moans, but he couldn't so he just let it all out.

"Mmmm Merlin don't stop!"

"Mmm you like that?"

Of course he liked it. He loved it and wanted more. Harry grabbed the ends of Draco's striking blonde hair and pushed his dick deep down his throat. He panted, and moaned as he worked his thick throbbing cock in and out of Draco's soaking wet mouth.

"Oh Draco." He whispered. His voice quivered as he oh so enjoyed the sensation of Draco swallowing his cock. The gagging sounds he made turned Harry on more. He wanted no he needed more.

Harry lifted him off his knees and brought him up to his face. He kissed him wildly whilst rubbing his cock making Draco's pink nipples placed upon his built chest to harden.

"Mmmm Harry." He moaned and gasped for air, "OH merlin! Harry I think I'm going to cum."

"Not yet you're not." Harry said as he pushed him to the ground. He lay on top of him and kissed his neck, lips and chest while grinding their erections onto on another.

"Oh mmmm keep doing that."

"Mmmm you like that?"

"Yeah" He gasped

"Tell me you want it." Harry whispered sexily into his ear

Draco was silent.

"Draco?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"_Well?"_

"Say it. Say you want it."

"I don't take orders Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine than I guess I'm done here. Have fun handling that yourself."

"Blimey Harry. Are you really going to leave me here with a hard on?"

"Who ever said I was leaving?"

"You did. You said 'You're done here'."

"Yes, but I'm not leaving. "

"Well what the hell are you doing then?"

He stood close to him. Close enough to inhale the air he breathed out, "I'm going to stand here and make you watch while I rub one out." He Winked and turned away

"You can't make me watch." Draco sneered

"I can do whatever I want." He said as he picked up his wand

Draco reached for his wand also

"Expelliarmus!"

"Shit. Smart move Potter."

Harry cast a spell that bonded Draco's arms in cuffs.

"Let me go Harry"

"Say it."

"No."

"Ugh Fine."

Harry let him go.

Draco stood up and laughed

"What are you on about?"

"You. You gave in so easily."

"Oh and I suppose you wouldn't have?"

"Of course not." He bragged, "See us Slytherins know how to take charge and get whatever we desire."

Harry rolled his beautiful blue eyes, "Yeah right whatever."

"I got you didn't I?" He said sweetly while moving towards Harry whose back was turned to him. He kissed the back of his shoulder blade and worked his way up his neck then to his ear where he whispered, "Say you want me."

"I want you." He whispered back while turning around and jumping into his arms. They fell to the ground hard, but both ignored the bit of pain they felt while crashing to the ground. "I want you. I want you so bad."

Draco's hands explored the canvas of Harry's naked body before resting on his firm cock. He grabbed his own and rubbed them together. Harry's moans of pleasure filled his ear, encouraging him to go faster.

Their bodies became heated with passion, the moment was intense. With every kiss every stroke every bite, lick, suck, and scratch, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck me Harry!" He shouted "Fuck me now. I want it. I want it."

Harry lifted Draco's legs and rested them on his own shoulders.

"Ready?"

Draco nodded, "yes."

Slowly he made his way into Draco's tight dainty hole.

"Mmmm fuck me Harry."

Harry pushed himself all the way into Draco's ass. He wanted to make him scream so, he repeated this action over and over. Harder each time.

"Ahhh fuck!" He screamed out loud

Draco jerked his cock while Harry pounded his ass.

"Ahhh fuck Draco." He panted nearly out of breath. He was ready to explode.

"Faster." He ordered "Harder."

He pushed his cock in and out following Draco's orders.

"Merlin! Oh Draco, I'm going to cum."

"Cum on me Harry."

Harry kneeled in front of Draco and began working his cock roughly.

"Oh god. MMM fuck!" He roared as white milky cum oozed from his penis into Draco's mouth

Draco licked his lips and swallowed the Harry sweet juices. "MMMfff my turn."

He started wanking himself again.

"Here let me."

Harry moved his tongue up and down Draco's shaft before taking it all in.

"MMM shit. Ahhh" He moaned as he released himself into Harry's throat

"Oh my gosh. You are just fantastic."

"Mmm I know."

Harry shoved him, smiled and said, "I'm going to miss this."

"The sex?"

"I meant your wit, charm, how cocky you are after we shag, but sure I'll miss the sex too."

"You could have sex with anyone."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't. I don't want anyone except you."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie? I love you. You know that."

"Of course."

The sun was shining brightly and the heat was beaming. Harry stood next to his best friends as they as well as the rest of the students waited for the Hogwarts express to arrive.

"Mione' do I really have to?"

"Yes Ronald you do."

"I don't want to meet them. Not yet anywayys."

"And why not?"

"I'm not ready.

"There's no reason to be nervous besides it won't be for a few weeks."

He sighed, "Fine."

Hermione turned to Harry he was looking for someone. Draco. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Harry, why don't you tell everyone?"

"It wouldn't make a difference Hermione. We're still leaving. He can't come. No one needs to know, especially not now. Train's here."

"All aboard the Hogwarts express." Said Ron

Ron and Hermione boarded the train before Harry. He watched as everyone disappeared onto the carts. He took a step up and turned his head to the left. He saw someone with a blonde head of hair stepping in to the train. He lowered his head and whispered softly to him, "I love you."

He didn't know it, but at that same moment Draco was starting at him with one foot on the train. He mouthed to him, "I love you more."

A few Hours on the train seemed like days to Harry. Although he was just a few carts form Draco he missed him dreadfully.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Said a nearby voice

"No thank you."

Ron was busy trying to snog Hermione. She was pushing him away. She didn't want to be rude and make Harry feel worse than he already does.

"I can go to another cart if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary, Ronald stop it."

"I'm going find somewhere else to sit."

"Harry…"

"No, It's okay I just… I need to be alone right now."

He walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked far end of the train where the Slytherin house often sat. He wasn't going so he could see Draco, honestly he wanted to void seeing him, but he had to use the lavatory. He had no idea which cart Draco was in so he walked by swiftly with his head down.

"Draco wasn't that Harry?"

Draco shot a look at Pansy. His eyes sad, "Shut the fuck up."

"Harry? What does business does he have with him?"

He looked at her again. This look said, "Now you've done t."

"Nothing Blaise. Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked

"To take a piss. Do you have to know everything?"

"Harry?"

"I told you I don't feel like talking. Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere Potter." Draco spat

"Draco?"

"Yes. Who else?"

"What are you doing in here? We could get caught."

"I don't care. I'm dying not seeing you. Besides Pansy is being awfully sympathetic and it's bloody annoying. I needed to get away from her."

Harry laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean."

"I'm really going to miss your smile and the sound of laughter. You're the only person that makes me feel alive. I love you because–"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm in here!"

"Well hurry up!"

"Bloody hell, I guess I should make this quick. I love you be–"

"Come on!"

Draco cracked open the door, "Knock or shout at me again so help me I will hex you into next week. I suggest you take your seat I will be out when I'm out. Are we clear?"

"Uhhh okay."

"Where was I?"

"You love me because?"

"Because, you let me be myself. Everyone expects me to be this bad ass evil death eater guy. I don't want to be any of that. With you I forget about everyone else and what they want from me. I'm dreading this Harry. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. Ever. I promise. Now kiss me."

They cuffed each other's faces and kissed until they were completely breathless.

"I want to stay like this forever."

"Me too."

"But…"

"I know."

"I love you. Please remember that."

"I love you too Harry."

"Now don't do that. Don't cry. Remember who they think you are? You're Draco fucking Malfoy, total bad ass." He shoved him playfully, "Love of my life."

"They don't know that."

"But you do. That's all that matters right now. And they will know one day."

"I should go. I love you Harry."

"Finally! Platform, 9 3\4!" Ron roared" My arse is hurting from siting on that bloody train."

"There are my parents. I have to go." She hugged Harry and kissed Ron goodbye "I love you See you soon."

"Come on Ron we must be going. Hello Harry dear. Sorry to run off, but has some important business. We'll see you soon."

_Ugh … The Dursely's. Why do they even come here? I'd rather crawl home._

Harry was walking over to family he loathed so much when he walked right into Draco.

"Watch where you're going Potter!"

"Shove off Malfoy."

Draco started to walk away. He turned around and took a deep breath, "I can't … I can't do this anymore." Tears filled his eyes he looked at Harry and everyone staring at them, "I can't pretend I don't love you. It hurts. It kills me. I love you Harry Potter and I don't give a damn who knows." He fell into his arms weeping saying, "I love you." Over and over again

The people around them gasped. You could hear them all in shock.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

"I knew something was going on between them."

"Draco! Get over here now!" His mother shouted

"No!" He cried

Harry kissed him, "You better go."

"I don't want to."

"I know, but you must."

Draco yelled "I love you", with tears streaming down his face, for the last time while his mother pulled him out of the arms of Harry potter.


	20. A letter from Draco to Harry

Dear Harry, as you can imagine I miss you dreadfully. Every night I sit and wonder if your ring still lights up. I wish I knew where you were so I could sneak off to see you. My last letter didn't reach you. I hope this one does. My mother has finally lightened up to the idea of you and I being together. As for my father, well he doesn't know. We best keep it that way until every thing's over and done with.

It's been a few months, but feels like a decades have passed since I last saw you. I miss those beautiful crystal blue eyes and that shaggy head of head of yours. I haven't smiled in a really long time, when I do, I'm thinking of you. I never said "Thank you" for not hexing me that day in the hall, when you and I became us. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you. I love you with all my heart. Please return to me safe.

Xoxo Draco [Potter] Malfoy.


	21. Epilogue

The war was over. Voldemort has lost. Everything seemed so right, so peaceful. Of course we lost many many loved ones, but they are still with us, in our hearts where their memories will forever live on. Perfect right? No.

When everything was over Harry looked for him. He looked everywhere, but never found him. No one knew where the Malfoy's ran off to.

For months Harry was depressed and alone. On an outside he was a hero and he had won, but on the inside he lost.

He attended the weddings, parties, funerals, anything he was invited to, which was practically any and everything, alone. Nothing upset him more than the fact that he was all by himself while everyone else was happily married or in love. He himself is still very much in love, but he's all alone.

He asked himself every day, "Where could he be?" Never once did the thought of him being dead cross his mind. He couldn't afford to think that way. Hermione told him to just move on, but he'd ask her how she would feel if Ron suddenly disappeared. She would sit in silence each time. She didn't understand. No one did.

Draco wondered about Harry every day for year. He and his family went into hiding. His father was on a list to be sent directly to Azakban.

_Of course, it's just like him to have us suffer because he's a bloody coward. I'm just like him. Aren't I? Pathetic. _

After months of questioning himself he finally left. In the middle of the night, he packed a small bag with clothes, money, his wand and other things he'd need. He left everything else, including a note that read;

_I'm done with you. You're not a father to me._

_ Don't look for me. _-_Draco _

He didn't know where'd he go or do from that point. He searched the following year for Harry. No one seemed to know where he was. Not even Granger err- Weasley now.

After that he gave up hope of ever finding him. But every day and night his necklace still glowed.

Another year passed Harry had been touring the world out on his own. Draco believe it or not has been living amongst the muggles. He was in college majoring in medicine. He planned on becoming a doctor and opening his practice. Harry had no future plans. He just lived life in the moment. He loved it, but he was sad and alone. None of the random blokes he shagged were invited back to his flat after the first "date". He hadn't planned on going back to the wizarding world where everyone praised him and treated him like a hero. He felt he was nothing of the sort.

One night he walked into a pub, sat at the bar and sighed heavily. This day was one he always dreaded, amongst a few others; the day he met Draco, the day he gave him the ring, their first date, their first kiss, shag etc, but this one he hated the most, their anniversary. He'd spend this night crying and getting drunk off his arse. This night was no different than the others.

"Whiskey please."

"Here alone?" The red haired bartender asked as she poured him a shot

"Mhm."

"Want another?"

"Mhm."

"Nice ring. What is that a lion and a snake? Creative. Did uhh your girlfriend give it to you?"

"No." He laughed, "My _boy_friend gave it to me a few years ago. My ex-boyfriend ."

"And you still wear it although you've broken up? You must really love him."

"I do."

"Do you mind if I asked what happened?"

He sighed and looked down at his hand

"If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No it's fine. A lot of stuff happened where I'm from, it's hard to explain. His family left and I never found him. I looked for years and yeah …"

"Wow. I'm sorry. I have to go help this other costumer. Don't leave."

A blonde man walked in and sat 3 stools away from Harry. He wore blue scrubs and necklace.

"What can I get you handsome?"

"Whiskey please."

"How are you tonight?"

"Fabulous." He said flatly

"Your necklace looks a lot like that man's ring over there." She pointed to Harry.

Draco turned his head and saw a head of dark shaggy hair. His eyes widened. He shook his head and repeated to himself, "It can't be him."

"Harry? Harry potter?"

Harry turned to his head to find Draco standing behind him. He dropped his drink. "Dr-raco? H-how? What? Where did you come from?"

"Merlin Potter you still stutter when you talk to me. I guess that means something."

"Shove off Malfoy." They laughed

An awkward silence filled the area

"How, umm how have you been?" Harry broke the ice

"You're seriously asking me how I've been after nearly 3 years without you?"

"I … um figured you moved on."

"Still thinking for everyone I see. Here take this." He took off his necklace and handed it to him. "Well what are you waiting for? Put it back on me."

"You're still in love with me."

"Now more than ever."

"My turn."

"I know you still love me. I don't need the ring to prove it."

"Still cocky I see." He said with a smirk

"Shut up Potter."

"Oh! Would you guys kiss already?!"

One year later;

" Do you, Draco Malfoy, take thee, Harry Potter, to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death you do part?"

"I do."

"And Do you, Harry Potter , take thee, Draco Malfoy , to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, till death you do part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss your partner."

Two years after their wedding they adopted an American wizard daughter named Clarissa. She was 11 when they got her. She was very smart like Hermione, but strange like Luna and very loving and sarcastic like her fathers.

Draco never reunited with his family. Harry nudged him to, but he never wanted to. He always said, "It's for the best." Other than that everything was perfect. They were happy. Nothing in the world could change they felt about each other.


	22. Thank you! Preview of Finding Paradise

Hiya! Well thanks for reading my first full story ^_^ I had fun writing it.

Well here's a preview of what I'm working on next. A friend of mine is co-writing with me.

"Oh come on Draco! It'll be fun!"

"Blaise I do not want to spend our anniversary on some bloody ship, crawling with muggles."

"But we'll only be on the ship for a few days. A week at most"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Ugh fine!"

_Such a buzz kill!_ He thought as stormed off into the next room. He slammed the door behind him

"Oh bloody hell." Draco walked to the door and knocked loudly, "Come on Blaise. Hunny open the door." He said in his most sincere voice. "I'm sorry. We'll go on the bloody trip."

The door swung open and he jumped out into Draco's arms. "Yay. Thank you! I love you."

"Yeah yeah. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! This is why I don't let you plan things. You couldn't have brought this up a bloody week ago?"

"I did. A month ago!"

"Did not."

"I did." Blaise walked to the dresser draw with the words, "Things Draco will never let me do" written on it. It was filled with travel guides and brochures, mostly muggle things. Clearly Draco wasn't nor will he ever be up to do run around doing "muggle things"

"See!" He handed him a brochure that read, "Couples cruise! From London to Hawaii! 14 days on the sea in our luxurious cruise ships! Non-Stop to Hawaii! Etc."

"I've never seen this before in my life." He lied

"Ugh! I sowed you it! Three times! Don't you ever pay attention to me? I don't know why even bother with you. You don't care about my feelings or what I want."

Draco sighed, "Alright! Alright. Stop it with the tears and the nagging, I was only kidding. I said I'd go what more do you want?"

"A cruise?" He questioned her in his 'I'm not the slight bit interested voice'

"Yes! I think we should go. It's a couples cruise and it docks on an Island called, uhh Ha.. Ha.."

"Hawaii?"

"Yes that's the one. So?"

"So?"

"Wanna go?" She asked excitedly

Harry removed his glasses and sighed, "I have a lot to do here. I can't just leave to go on a cruise."

"Oh. Okay than." Her voice sadden

Afraid to disappoint her again he quickly said, "I guess I could talk to Kingsley about taking a few weeks off. I have been working over time anyways."

Cho jumped for joy. "Oh yay! Thank you Harry!"

"Where'd you hear about a muggle cruise anyways?"

"Hermione of course."

He shook his head, "Of course."

"Ronald?! Have you gotten everything packed for tomorrow?"

"Yes Mione. Do we really have to go?"

"Yes we already paid. We're going."

"Fine."

"Harry's going. Cho owled she convinced him earlier today."

"Really? That's bloody fantastic. I only see him at work. Hardly even then."

"Ron remember, you're going on this trip with me. Don't leave in dust and go running off with Harry every night again. Like the time we went to-"

"To the Eifel tower yeah, I remember." _You bring it up often enough._

"We should get some sleep. We'll be leaving earlier in the morning."

Ron tossed the covers over his body. He kissed her and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

s/9331136/1/Finding-Paradise - Here's the link (:


End file.
